


The Cavalry

by TeresaGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Mary Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Badass, Curses, Dean In Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective John Winchester, Rescue, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaGreen/pseuds/TeresaGreen
Summary: The Winchesters already know all about the curse the demons placed on Sam, what they didn't consider was the one the angels placed on Dean.Set straight after season 12, episode 11.**These characters are owned by Supernatural and are not my own**





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is appreciated, please be nice :)

"I'm telling you Dean, I've checked all her files already, paid visits to all of her immediate relatives, nobody is harbouring her." Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the beer in his hand doing nothing to quell the stress. Kelly, the woman pregnant with Lucifer's child, was still in the wind. Cas spent all his time these days staring at his board of information, hoping an idea would spring forth and give him the answer, Sam was spending untold hours in the library combing through the Men Of Letters books to find a tracking spell that might work. So far, with only 7 months left, all of them had been worryingly unsuccessful. Dean jumped with fright when his phone took that moment to ring loudly from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah."  
"Dean? It's Garth."  
"Garth! Hey buddy what can I do you for?"  
"I don't know if you're busy or nothin', but I got a case for you amigo, it's a biggy."  
"Alright, what're we lookin' at?"  
"Werewolf pack, about 20 of them in Evansville, Indiana."  
"Jesus. You sure they're not a born again Brady Bunch knock off like you guys?"  
"No, these guys are killers, I can smell it on them."  
"Okay okay um, you and the misses stay out of it, just keep and eye if you can, let me know if they move. Me and Sam are on our way."  
"Thanks Dean, see you soon."  
Dean hung up and knocked back his drink, knowing Castiel heard everything on the phone.  
"You keep working on this Cas, we'll be back before you know it."  
"20 is a lot of werewolves Dean, I don't think even you and Sam can handle that on your own."  
"Nah, I'm sure he was exaggerating, he does that. I've never heard of a pack bigger than 10-12."  
"Still, I don't like it. I can't just fly there if you and Sam need help."  
"We've been doing this since we were born Cas, we got this."  
With that he clapped the grumbling angel on the back of the shoulder and jogged to library where he found Sam slumped over an open tome, drooling onto the pages. Dean picked up one of the heavy books to the side and dropped it from head height with a loud bang right next to Sams ear. Sam jerked upright with a shout.  
"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty we got us a case."  
Sam gave him the best bitchface he could muster at the time, wiped his face down with both hands then strode off to his bedroom to pack a dufflebag.  
10 hours down the I-70 later and the Impala was pulling into the first crappy motel the boys came across. Dean threw his duffel on the bed nearest the door and was just about to dial Garths number when tere was a knock at the door. The boys looked at each other, Sam standing by the beds with his gun drawn, Dean drawing his and holding it at the ready behind the door as he opened it a crack.  
"Buenos dias fellas, you gonna let me in?"

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door fully to let Garth and Bess inside, Sam relaxed and both boys huffed indignantly when Garth embraced them in a tight hug.

"How did you know we were here?" Sam asked.  
"Oh please, you never unlearn hunters tricks, I knew where you guys would end up staying and just waited for the sound of that beautiful black beast out there."

Dean grinned with pride at the compliment for his baby. He was brought back at the feel his stomach audibly begging for help.  
"Okay so, you two, fill Sammy in on everything you know, I'm gonna go get some grub."

2 hours later they were all sat around the tiny motel table discussing the best course of action, Dean contributing through the last forkfulls of pie, Sam sorting through the hacked police files on the murder scenes. Garth had explained that he and Bess were just passing through, they were travelling around the country together before deciding where to settle down and start their family. Just yesterday though they had been walking through the park when they came across a crime scene, police and ambulance everywhere, a girl in her early 20's had been murdered in the night. They would have kept moving and left it to the police if both of them hadn't noticed that the whole crime scene reeked of werewolf, and not just one, but a lot, too many to count from scent alone. So they had called Dean. Now from the police files Sam found they knew that the girl had been the 4th victim this week, all young women with their hearts ripped out, but there were several more young women reported missing that hadn't been found. Dean pulled up a map of the town and surrounding area on his laptop.

"Okay, if this pack is anywhere near as big as you think it is, they won't be holed up in any motel or a house, they'll be on the move, staying on the outskirts. There's several farms north of here, prbably have barns or other abandoned storage places big enough for them to bunker down. We'll catch some Z's then suit up first thing, nobody's gonna question the feds showing up for a serial killer."  
Dean closed his laptop, shrugged on his jacket and went for the door.

"Ahh, Dean? Where are you going?" Sam asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"Get a drink princess, you coming? Garth? Bess?"  
"Thanks Dean but we're gonna hit the hay, clean living for us now remember?" Garth answered witha proud grin.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow, we'll come knocking just before we head out. Sam?"  
"Yea, actually, I think I'll come."

They locked up and headed out, parking the Impala behind a loud, dingy dive a few blocks over. The boys sat at the bar, ordering a pint each before Sam spoke up first,

"Maybe we should call mom."  
"What? Why?"  
"She could help, if the pack is really that big Dean we could use all the hunters we can get."  
"It's not that big okay it'll be a normal sized pack who got greedy with their second breakfast, that's all. Mom's out, I'm not gonna be the one to pull her back in."

Sam sighed defeated, then he noticed the man standing at the bar on Deans other side, he was bearded and grubby and smelled like a dumpster. Sam passed him off as homeless immediately until the man held up two fingers to the bartender to order his drinks, that's when Sam saw the dried blood crusted under his fingernails. Sam looked down at the bar, trying to look casual until the man had his drinks and was walking back to his buddies, then he nudged Deans elbow and spoke in a low voice, hoping the pack couldn't hear him.

"Dean, 4 o'clock, the 5 guys who smell like Crowley's armpit." Dean used his peripheral vision to get a glance at the ones Sam was talking about.  
"Yea, what about them?"  
"The one who was just up here had blood under his fingernails, something tell me he's not a doctor. They look like they might have been sleeping rough for a little while dont you think? Like, in a barn or warehouse maybe?"  
"Yea, I think you're right about that, nice spotting Sammy. We'll keep an eye, follow them out when they leave."

3 hours later the group of suspects paid their tab and shuffled out, half drunk, into the cold night air, heading for the park. Sam and Dean did the same, stone cold sober, and followed them as descretely as they could. That is until they heard the group ahead hollering at a couple making out on a park bench, the group surrounded the couple who were now asking to be left alone in scared and shaking voices. The boys picked up the pace then went into full sprint, drawing their guns when the leader of the group grabbed one girl by the arm, the other held back by two more of the pack. 

"Look boys! Double meal deal!" the leader jested, the pack laughing along together.

The girls started screaming for help just as the brothers reached them and shot 2 of the pack down, luckily they had already exchanged their normal bullets for silver ones when they first suspected werewolves. The other three rounded on them before another shot could get off, Dean was in a punch up with the leader, holding his own rather well considering the werewolf's extraordinary strength. Sam managed to get his first one with a silver knife hidden in his boot, he was wrestling with the last one when Dean was thrown across the lawn, he landed with a thump and a groan, lifting his head to notice the flash of his gun reflecting in the moonlight just a few feet away. Dean dived for it and shot the leader twice in the heart just as it loomed over him, teeth bared and ready to bite. Dean leaped to his feet and shot the last one in the back, he had Sam in a headlock and was chocking the life from him. Sam gasped in a desperate breath when the monsters dead body slipped from his neck. Dean stooped and grabbed Sams gun, handing it back to his kneeling brother.

"You okay Sammy?"  
"Yea, I'm okay, thanks."  
"Actually, I'd have to disagree." 

The strange voice startled the brothers, when Dean went to turn around to confront the voice, he didn't have time to raise his gun as he and then Sam were quickly knocked over the head and fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Silver Arrows

Dean awoke with a pounding head to rival all hangovers. It took a moment for his vision to focus and asertain that he was, in fact, duct taped to a chair inside an abandoned warehouse (because where else would the bad guys be). To his right was Sam, also awake and glaring at their captors. Oh crap their captors. Dean made himself focus through the pain and counted 12 of them. Including the 5 they killed at the park last night Garth wasn't far off his estimate. All of a sudden Dean felt that familiar rush of self loathing for not listening to Garth when he should have. He made a rookie mistake and got cocky, now here he and Sam were, bound up in the middle of nowhere with no escape route, no weapons and no back up, at the mercy of 12 pissed off monsters. 

"Morning sunshine. We're gonna have some fun today." Drawled the beefy blonde with crooked teeth who was clearly the alpha.   
Dean caught Sam's eye as the alpha stepped forward with a wicked grin, Sam's own silver knife in one gloved hand. The boys didn't need words to communicate, their faces said it all, 'I'm sorry', 'Its been a good run', 'I'll see you on the other side'.   
The alpha was chuckling as he pressed the blade to Deans cheek, slowly applying pressure until a thin red cut appeared and a trickle of blood dripped down his jaw. Dean didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching or breaking eye contact. 

"This one's stubborn boys! I'm gonna have fun destroying that pretty face of yours, and when I'm done, I'm gonna take that big ole car of yours, because I got a feeling that's gonna hurt too."

To loud cheers from the pack he then sauntered over to Sam and prepared to do the same thing, just as the blade touched Sam's skin there was a loud noise from outside that made everyone jump and look at each other in confusion. It took a moment for Dean to recognise the jaunty tune as Bad Moon Rising, somehow it felt wildly inappropriate to the tension of the situation but it gave Dean hope that maybe there was back up after all. 

"You two, go check it out."

The alpha commanded two of his guys. They left through the only door and with no windows all they could do was wait... And wait... And the song was still going, the two thugs hadn't returned. 

"Fine then! You four! Go!" 

This time Dean could have sworn he heard a cut off shout and a thump, the werewolves didn't come back and the song kept going. By this point the alpha was baring his crooked teeth and spat in anger at the three biggest men remaining, 

"Get out there and kill whatever that thing is or I'll kill you myself!" 

The three practically ran out the door, this time there was a definite shout and thump just outside the door and then one of them managed to stumble over the threshold in a panic before he too grunted loudly as he hit the floor face down, the stem of a black arrow protruding from his back right where the heart is. Before anyone could blink a lithe figure clad in a black leather jacket, jeans, combat boots and riding helmet was crouching behind the door, firing an arrow into each of the remaining 2 thugs, but as they did the alpha had time to charge. 

Dean watched in hope and fear as the alpha ripped the bow from the stranger hands and tossed it across the floor, lunging at them with the silver knife. The alpha was at least twice the size of the stranger, but apparently much slower as the mystery person expertly blocked the attack, rolled to the side, and in one swift motion pulled an arrow from the quiver at their back, spun it around in leather gloved fingers and buried it deep in the alphas thigh. The brothers were silent in awe as a clear vial of silver liquid attatched behind the arrowhead emptied into the brutes pumping bloodstream. The alpha clutched at his chest, heaving and panting for a moment before keeling over dead. 

The stranger stood and cricked their neck, they picked up the silver knife, then their bow, slinging it over their shoulder. When the stranger turned to the brothers, their mouths still hanging open, the archer finally took off the helmet to let free a long dark braid and reveal a face that knocked Dean flat. Flawless skin, high cheekbones, soft lips and eyes the mesmerising shade of blue flame. She was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.  
She locked those eyes with Dean immediately.

"Is that all of them? Dean? Are you hurt?"

Her voice was husky and confident and it shivered straight down Deans spine to hear her say his name. He managed to remember how to speak and answered.

"Yea, so far as we know, and I'm fine, just a scratch. How do you know my name?"

By now she was using the silver knife to kneel at his feet and cut through the tape tying down his legs. She looked up between his legs with a small and mischievous sideways smirk, the sight of it made Dean lick his lips unconsciously. 

"I know a lot about you boys."

By now she had cut Dean completely free and was working on Sam. 

"But how? Who the hell are you?"  
"Name's Alex, I'm a friend of your dad."


	3. Grave Digging

Alex led the way outside where she leaned into the Impala and ejected the still playing cassette. Sam and Dean took note of the bodies sprawled over the dirt, some piled in the surrounding trees, and decided they didn't want to piss this chick off. 

"You wanna explain a little more than that?" Sam didn't seem as enchanted by their rescuer as Dean. 

"I will. Later. Right now we're standing in the middle of a massacre in broad daylight, and we're going to need a very big hole." She took the keys from the Impala's ignition and tossed them to Dean, then pulled a phone from inside her jacket,  
"Garth, its me. I have them, they're okay. We've got a mess to clean up but we'll be back tonight.... Yea see you there."

They couldn't argue with that logic and popped the trunk to grab their shovels. They watched Alex disappear behind a tree and a moment later reappear with a small foldable shovel and led them around the back of the warehouse. They picked a spot with the softest dirt and dug in. It was late afternoon by the time they were satisfied with the size of it and returned for the bodies.  
Alex went over them all first, pulling out her arrows and sheathing them back in her quiver, then rifling through their wallets for cash.  
When she was satisfied they all took to heaving a body each, using the fireman's over the shoulder hold, leaving the biggest bastards for Sam.  
When the last werewolf was dropped unceremoniously in the hole, Dean fetched the salt and fuel can from the car, as well as 3 bottles of beer. They all stood around the blaze as the bodies burned, Dean was trying not to stare at what the light did to Alex's face, but had a feeling he was failing when she took a long drain on her beer, head back and throat exposed, then winked at him as she threw the empty bottle into the fire. 

"So how did you find us?" Dean finally asked.  
"Garth called. He was up all night worrying about the case, he called you sometime after midnight when you didn't return to the motel, and one of those goons answered. So he tracked your GPS, called me. Good thing I was already close by or I might not have made it in time. Also a good thing all of these assholes were dumb as rocks."  
"Yea, that was a pretty good move you pulled with the music." Sam chirped in.  
"Thanks, I know it wasn't the best time to be joking around, but I mean, come on, werewolves, Bad Moon Rising. I couldn't help myself."  
"There something I don't understand, why drive all night just to walk into the biggest pack we've ever seen, alone, to rescue two people that you've never even met? I mean, lots of people know our dad, hell most of 'em probably owe him their lives, they still wouldn't do what you just did. Not even the hunters." Dean was unwilling to believe just like that that there was someone willing to do such a thing for them, maybe because everyone who already had was dead. 

Alex met Deans eyes with something like sadness before taking a deep breath and staring into the flames.

"14 years ago I had a family. I had twin boys, a year old. And I was marrying their father, the love of my life. Our wedding was in a park, it was beautiful, perfect, all our family and friends were there. It was a full moon. John had been tracking a pack of werewolves for weeks, there were 6 of them, and that night they decided to hunt in the park. They tore through everyone, nobody escaped. I tried to protect my babies, but I couldn't. John shot all of them dead but he was too late, I was the only one left. John scooped me into the Impala, and drove me all the way to Bobby's. He put a whiskey in my hand, told me to drink. Said I should drink and cry all night, he would stay with me, and in the morning he would put a gun in my hand and I would have the choice to either learn how to use it on the sonsofbitches who destroyed everything I loved, or put it to my own head and pull the trigger. So I did, and he did. And here I am."

Sam and Dean were speechless, Dean decided he would have to check her story with Garth, how can someone suffer that much and still be standing? He already had a horrible feeling in his gut that she wasnt lying though.  
They remained silent until the fire finally burned down, leaving charred, unrecognisable corpses submerged in ash. The stars were out by the time the three finished covering the bodies back up, the boys climbed in the Impala and saw Alex roll a sleek black motorbike from behind the trees, a dufflebag was attached to the back where she refolded her shovel and zipped it in, along with her bow.

"See you boys at the motel."

She kick started the bike and took off, the Impala right behind.


	4. The Cavalry

When the three hunters got back to Sam and Deans room, Garth and Bess were already waiting for them, the room's small table piled with warm takeout bags. Dean dived for the table, pulling out a huge greasy burger.

"YES. Garth you are the best."  
"I got first shower then."

Sam grabbed himself some clean clothes and shut himself in the bathroom, it was only then when Alex sat at the table and pulled out a burger herself that Dean noticed how caked in dirt and blood they all were, he would definitely be shotgunning next.  
Dean went from blissful to confused as he watched Garth tentatively step towards Alex and offer his hand.

"Alex? I'm Garth, its awesome to finally meet you in person. I didn't know for sure if I ever would."  
"Nice to meet you Garth, Bobby told me all about you."

She smiled at him warmly as she shook his hand, Dean ignored the strange reverence Garth apparently held for a woman he had never met.

"So you knew Bobby?" He asked instead.  
"Like I told you, John got me into this life, him and Bobby trained me together in those first years. Spent most of my time at Bobby's, combing through all his books, learning as much as I could, then every now and again John would swing by and take me on a hunt. The last time I saw him, he said he was just half a step behind yellow eyes, and he was gonna pick up you boys to get him once and for all. After he died, I went out on my own, dropped in to see Bobby on occasion, hung around the Roadhouse a lot. The last 5 years though it's just been me and the road, couldn't believe it when my phone rang for the first time in half a decade."

By then Sam was coming from the bathroom and beelining for the food, Dean scowled with his mouth full as Alex quickly took his place while there was still hot water, so Dean filled Sam in on her story that he'd missed.

"So we're actually believing all this?" Sam asked them incredulously.  
"Its all true man, Bobby told me himself when he gave me her number. Said it was for emergencies only."  
"But why did he give you her number at all?" Dean said through a mouth full of burger.  
"When you all decided to go after Dick Roman he wasn't sure you'd all survive, so he made some contingencies."  
"So what's her deal then hm? If she was so close to Dad and Bobby and the Roadhouse then why the hell have we never heard of her?"

Dean was starting to feel like a little kid left out of the loop and yeah, it pissed him off. Garth smiled at him knowingly.

"You have heard of her. You just know her as The Cavalry."

Dean and Sam sat dumb for a moment just staring at Garth like he'd grown two heads.

"The Calavlry is just a story, a hunters fairytale, he's not real."  
"To be fair..."  
No-one had noticed the water had stopped running and Alex was now standing before them in sweat pants and a black tank top, looking slightly embaressed at the discussion.  
"... The name was Bobby's idea."

Sam and Dean shared a disbelieving glance, it was Dean who spoke first.

"You're the Cavalry? You? The badass, monster killing machine that hunters love to make up stories about. That's you?"  
Alex shrugged and stretched out along the crappy looking couch, settling in without any other cares, "What can I say? Hunters love to gossip."  
"What happened out there today Dean?" Garth asked.  
"The pack caught us, we got 5 of them in the park and the other 12 caught us by surprise."  
"Yeah, and what happened?"  
"We were tied up and she... She took them all out."  
"And exactly how much evidence do you need apart from that, and my word that she's the real deal?"  
Dean remained silent, trying to make sense of everything, that this woman knew their family without him ever having met her, that his dad trained the Cavalry, and that the freakin Cavalry is currently falling asleep on his motel room couch.

"Okay, Garth, Bess, thank you so much for your help, but we really need to get some rest. How long are you in town for?" Sam put forward as gently as he could.  
"We were supposed to leave last night, but we couldn't go until we knew you guys were okay, so we'll take off first thing."  
"Okay, us too, so I guess we'll see you when we see you, call us when you find somewhere to settle down okay? Don't be a stranger."  
"Sure thing Sam."  
Garth hugged the big moose enthusiastically, then Dean in turn. Both brothers nodded to Bess who smiled at them before threading her fingers through her husbands and led him back to their own room, closing the door behind them. Sam and Dean stood in the middle of the room glancing at eachother and the woman sleeping peacefully on their couch, it was strange to them how completely she had decided to trust them right from the start, hunters were usually a far more suspicious bunch. Both of them would have felt red flags going up at her total ease around them if Garth hadn't assured them of her story, and they realised Alex trusted them like she'd known them for years because she had known them for years, John and Bobby had probably told her everything about them. They must have left out a fair amount of the crap they've pulled, Dean thought, or she certainly wouldn't be here, hell, she probably would have let the wolves eat them. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Right. So. What do we do about this?"  
"We sleep on it, figure it out in the morning."  
"Right. Okay."

Dean stalked off to have his shower, by the time he got back Sam was drooling into his pillow. Dean lay on top of the covers fully dressed minus the boots and dozed off with thoughts of blue fire and soft lips.


	5. Pedicures

"Dean, DEAN!"

Deans dream of intense eyes and a lithe body moaning his name got distorted and fuzzy as the voice got deeper, and angrier, until it was suddenly Sam's voice and Dean snapped awake.  
Sam was standing over him in a huff,

"Come on man, we gotta get back to the bunker."

Dean sat up groggily, he got up to use the bathroom and was hit with the sight of Alex, who had set up a portable chin ups bar in the bathroom door way, and by god was she using it. Her back was turned and she was still in sweat pants from the night before but she had switched the tank top for a workout bra and Dean could see the sweat dripping down her well toned back, white scars apparent on light olive skin, slim arms revealing more strength than he would have previously thought as her chin lifted over the top of the bar easily.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean realised he'd been caught red handed. He was given bitch face #42 as Alex dropped to the ground, releasing and refolding the bar, packing it into her duffel and going for a bottle of water. Dean hung his head and slumped to the bathroom quickly before Alex could see the red on his face and figure out what had exchanged between him and his brother.

When he came out he was pleased to see Alex fully clothed again and ready to go.

"So ah, where will you go from here?"  
"Actually, Dean." Sam interrupted,  
"When we were running this morning I told Alex about our situation with Kelly and she might be able to help."  
"Its true, I got nowhere to be, might as well put in where I can. Couldn't hurt to have a real roof over my head for a change too."

Sam was nodding eagerly, waiting for Dean to try and argue. And if Dean was honest with himself, if it were anyone else he might have, there was something about Alex he wanted to trust though. He wanted her around. And yea, he wanted to know where she had been the last 5 years. Sam was quite surprised then when Dean just nodded thoughtfully,

"Okay then, tag along."  
"Wait, really?!"  
"Yeah Sammy, like you said, she could be helpful. Come on, you can follow us back."

They were on the road again when Dean couldn't take the silence and Sammy's suspicious glances anymore.

"What?!"  
"Nothing Dean, just trying to figure you out. You're always so careful about the bunker, and here you are just letting this woman through the front door like it's no big deal? I mean I'm not blind I can see you've got the hots for her but that can't be it. So what's the deal?"

Dean glared at his little brother in the front seat, trying to figure out an answer when he didn't really know himself.

"Look, way I figure, we got no-one left right, save Cas and Mom. But Alex, she knew Dad, and Bobby and the Harvelles and god knows who else, I mean she KNEW them Sam, we basically had the same family."  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah so where was she huh? During the Apocalypse, or when the Leviathans busted jail, or the Darkness was running loose, all the times that we have died before and where the hell was she then huh? Why did none of the others ever mention her? Why now? Something doesn't add up Sammy and it seems the best way to find out what that is, is to keep her close."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right."  
"And running? Really? Pfft."

Sam just shook his head halfheartedly at his brothers allergy to anything healthy, laid his head back against the leather and drifted to the music he had heard a thousand times through that car stereo.

They arrived at the bunker in the early evening after driving through a burger joint to pick up dinner. Alex went from the garage to the kitchen to the war room almost skipping with delight.

"Guys! This place is ama..."  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?"  
"...zing"

Alex froze when Cas came out from behind his investigation board and held his angel blade at her throat.

"Cas stop! Its okay she's with us."

Cas gave Dean an irritated look that a parent might give a child who had done something they were told not to. Nevertheless he removed the blade and Alex let out a deep breath.

"You must be Castiel, I've heard so much about you, you're cuter than I pictured though."

She winked at him before continuing a lazy exploration of the room, and Cas, flustered, turned his aggrivation on Dean.

"Who is this woman and why is she flirting with me?"

By now Sam had joined the party and all 3 humans were trying not to laugh.

"Cas, this is Alex, she knew our Dad and Bobby, she also kind of saved our asses in Indiana."  
"I see. Sorry for nearly killing you Alex."  
"Not an issue, happens all the time."  
"So Cas, made any progress on locating our baby mama?"  
"No, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I've tried all the tracking spells Sam has procured so far from the library, and still nothing."  
"Well we'll just keep trying all right, we'll have some dinner and take another crack at it."  
"So this Kelly woman was an assistant to the president right? That's what Sam told me this morning, she has absolutely no magic or supernatural connections at all?" Alex asked Cas.

"Yes, that is correct."  
"So maybe you're going about this all wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you guys are trying to track her using magical means but maybe you'll have better luck thinking like she would, not in wards and protection spells, but technology, safe houses, digital connections. What did she do before she was in the Whitehouse?"

The boys were now flicking through the many files spread over the war room table, Sam was the first to hit jack pot.  
"Here! Ahh, before the president was elected and was still a senator she was his assistant, before that... She was in Afghanistan."  
"Okay, so maybe she's bunked down with one of her old army buddies. We need to get files on who she was stationed with and start knockin' off names."  
"It's not that easy Dean, I don't have the ability to hack into government information like that."  
"Well then we break into a place and get them the hard way."  
"Yes Dean, after you just escaped a government black site, after nearly killing the president, let's just go break into a military base where they probably have your faces plastered everywhere as the numbers one and two on the wanted list. Great idea." Cas didn't even try and tone down the sarcasm but Dean knew he was right.  
"What about Facebook?"  


There was silence as the boys all tuned to Alex. She shrugged and continued,  
"She's probably got photos on Facebook right, of her and her comrades. Check there."  
After a moment Sam snapped out of it and his fingers started flying over his laptop keyboard. Dean just shrugged at Cas' lost expression,  
"Hey, its an idea. Come on I'll show you your room."  
Alex followed Dean down the winding halls and numbered doors.  
"This one here is Sam, that one is Cas, though he doesn't need to sleep unless his grace has been used a lot so he's hardly ever in there, that one's me, and this one is yours."

He opened the door next to his, it was clearly some sort of guest room, it had a few comforts and had been used before, Alex decided not to ask what happened to the people who were here first.

"Thank you. It'll do quite nicely." She flung her duffel down on the bed and turned to face Dean expectantly, eyebrow raised.  
"Right. Well ah, bathrooms are down that way to your left, need anything else?"  
"You got beer?"

Dean smirked, "Come on, My treat."

They sat together in the kitchen, savoring their drinks, Dean broke the tension first.  
"So, what's the deal with the Robin Hood thing?"  
"The archery, I learned as a kid. My parents were always busy so they kept me happy by throwing me into any and all hobbies I showed any interest in just so they wouldn't feel bad about not being around."  
"And the silver?"

"Silver nitrate. It means I don't have to hit them in the heart, as long as the arrow hits them the silver goes straight to the bloodstream, it only takes seconds to get to the heart on its own, then its lights out werewolf, or shapeshifter, or vampire if I fill the vials with dead-mans blood."  
"How do you get it?"  
"I used to make it myself at Bobby's, since his place burned down I pay college chemistry students to do it for me, they'll do anything for a bit of extra cash. It's useful for the big nests you know, they're kind of my specialty."  
"Alex I gotta ask. Why have we never met you before now?"

"Honestly? At the start, it was because John asked me not to. He never told me why, never gave me a reason. Just said I had to avoid you boys at all costs and I just had to trust him." Dean didn't know what to make of that, he could understand his Dads reasoning behind a lot of the things he did but this was just one more secret he didn't see fit to trust his most loyal soldier with, one more stab of pain in Deans gut. "And after he died?" "After that I tried to respect his wishes, stayed away anyway. Then Lucifer pulled a Shawshank and I got busy, I became the Cavalry. I had a job to do and so did you so I let it be. Then Ellen and Jo died. Jo was my best friend. I should have been there, I think I just couldn't show my face after that you know. Then Bobby got hit. After that the only 3 people in the world who had my number and my real name were dead, I stayed my distance from you because I thought, maybe John was right. Maybe if I stay away, they won't end up dead. When Garth called though, I had to come. It felt like, maybe this is my chance. Maybe if I help Sam and Dean, it'll make things right."

Both Alex and Dean sat staring at their beers, refusing to make eye contact with each other. Dean was having trouble processing the idea that while he had always blamed himself for the loved ones around him dying, he had no clue there was someone else just out of sight doing the exact same thing. That she still is doing the same thing, and while he always had Sammy and Cas at his back, she had no-one. He watched her nervously pick at the label on her beer bottle and came to the conclusion that she was actually scared, for all that bravado and flirting, Sam and Dean were her last hope at something resembling a family, and she was terrified they would kick her out on her ass. Just like that all thoughts of doing so emptied from Deans mind. In an alternate future he had turned his back on Sam, and it ended in the apocalypse. He had turned his back on Cas, and he almost died. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Instead of saying all this out loud of course, he simply grabbed another beer for the both of them, sat back down and finally looked her in the eye with his most charming smile. "So if we're done giving each other a pedicure you wanna tell me how you became The Cavalry? I'll bet it's a hell of story."


	6. Bacon And Metallica

Dean went to bed that night with a warm buzz from the beer and his head swimming with information. He and Alex had stayed up chatting until the wee hours of the morning, Sam and Cas had joined them at some point when Alex had told the story of how she became the Cavalry. 

Dean tried to picture it as he lay back on his pillow, Alex had explained that from the time Azazel opened the gates of hell, to Lucifer rising, the demons had poured from hell like a river with a broken dam. Naturally every hunter and his dog had brushed up on their Latin and tried to control the chaos, and they had done a damn good job. There was just one problem. The monsters had noticed.

The older and more powerful monster families had taken note of the sudden drop in hunter killings, and by god did they take advantage. Soon there were vampire nests taking over neighbourhoods, werewolf packs eating through house parties, gouls and jinn and shapeshifters not even trying to hide anymore. Alex had seen this happening, and decided there would be no point to saving the world from demons and the Apocalypse if it was overrun by monsters anyway. 

She had Bobby, Ash, Jo and Ellen help her design and create traps and weapons that would allow a single hunter to take out monsters en masse. She had been a little too good at her job however, and the families were not happy about it. They started coming after her directly. She had been hunting a vamp nest with Bobby and Rufus at a farm in Colorado when they were ambushed outside the barn in the dead of night, as they were surrounded Alex rolled out a set of solar powered balls the size of marbles that let off an intense UV light, with the vamps distracted and in pain she cut a path through the nearest few and ran for the stables. Alex came charging back for Rufus and Bobby riding a palamino stallion bareback, whipped out one of the dual swords sheathed at her back and sliced heads until there was nothing left. 

After that fiasco Bobby and Ellen suggested she lay low for a bit, and never give anyone else her real name, not even hunters. Bobby jokingly suggested she be called The Cavalry, but Ellen jumped on it, pointing out that a name like that has a story to it, stories promote fear and maybe that fear will make the families think twice about coming after her again. So they drank to her new identity and that was that. 

Dean, Sam and Cas had all been thoroughly impressed by her story, and while Sam had gone to bed and Cas went back to his board, Dean and Alex had continued talking like old friends, arguing about Star Wars but agreeing that Led Zeppelin was the best band that ever lived. He fell asleep again with thoughts of courage and swords and blue blue eyes.

When Dean dragged himself to the kitchen the next morning it was to the sound of Metallica and the smell of bacon. He found Sam already at the table with a coffee and stack of pancakes scowling at his laptop. 

Alex was at the stove, flipping more pancakes and turning over pieces of bacon while she sang along with a voice that was not even close to terrible, although the dancing Dean had to admit, was pretty terrible. And adorable. He tried not to let the fact she was wearing one of Sam's far too large plaid shirts for pyjamas get to him, but he couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that clinched his gut from happening at the thought she might have spent the night in Sam's room. 

Before his thoughts could get out of control he decided to make himself known and stepped up to the coffee machine, that's when a plate of fluffy pancakes topped with a mound of bacon and dripping in maple syrup was slapped down in front of him. 

"Breakfast of champions, eat up dude Sam's got a case."

Dean did as he was told while asking Sam about the case. He wasn't gonna lie, they were the best damn pancakes he'd ever had, including Gods. He was half way through his stack when Alex sat down opposite him, next to Sam to eat her own. His gut churned a little more when she leaned over Sam to get a look at the case on his laptop. 

They had gotten very close in a very short amount of time. Dean remembered them going on a run together yesterday morning after meeting, they had probably gone on another one together today while he was snoring like a caveman. Now they were being so comfortable with each other... While she was wearing his shirt. 'Enough Dean' he thought to himself. 'Sammy deserves to be happy, if Alex can do that for him then you better step back before you make a fool of yourself. Why the hell would she be interested in someone as broken as you anyway, really? Get over it.'

"So what's this case then huh?"

"Looks like last night Sam and Cas found a potential hiding place for Lucifers baby mama. One of her army buddies she's still in contact with lives in San Fransisco, we should check it out."

"You tagging along?" Dean managed through a mouth full of bacon.

"Course, I'll leave my baby here and ride in yours if that's okay."

"Yea sure, be ready to go in half an hour."

Dean escaped to his room to pack before he could witness anymore closeness between Alex and Sam. And now he was gonna be stuck in a car with them for 2 days. Fantastic. 

"That was weird." Sam frowned at Deans sudden departure.

"Was it? I wouldn't know."

"Bet you want to though." Sam smirked at Alex.

"Shut up Sam, go get your shit together." Alex couldn't help grinning at the idea of getting to know Dean better, even if Sam was going to continue to mock her for it.


	7. Stake Out

Dean drove first, taking them all to the half way point at Salt Lake City before switching out to sleep and letting Sam drive. Dean was glad to get the rest, he wasn't really tired but at least he could close his eyes and not be tempted to keep looking in his rear view mirror at Alex. She was hard not to look at as she gazed out the window, the relaxation on her face making her even more beautiful as she strummed her fingers and quietly sang along to all Deans favourite music. 

They arrived in San Fransisco the morning after they left, picking the nearest piece of crap hotel to the interstate and getting themselves a room with three singles instead of two. Sam immediately set up his laptop so they could lay out all their info and make a plan.

"Okay, so. The woman we're looking for, her name is Tania Lambert. She's 35, single, no kids, is a detective in the SFPD which she joined 7 years ago after being honorably discharged. Her and Kelly have stayed in contact ever since so its possible Kelly's hiding out in Tania's apartment, which is only a couple of blocks from the precinct." Sam explained. 

"Okay, so stake out? Watch the apartment building, wait till she leaves for work, Bing bang boom, search the place." 

"I don't think that'll work Dean." Sam replied.

"I agree. This isn't an ordinary shmuck, she's a detective, and we're all already wanted criminals, chances are no matter how careful we are, she'll notice her place has been broken into, she's probably got alarms and cameras too. It might be quick and easy but I don't think its worth it."

"Okay, so what then?" Dean was almost daring Alex to come up with something better, hoping he could have something to fault her for. He was disappointed.

"I think if you want to get a look around that apartment without arrousing any suspicion, you have to be invited in. And arrouse something else instead."

 

14 hours later they had followed detective Lambert first home, then to a local bar. They had managed to go unnoticed, but now, it was time to get noticed. They spread out and had quiet drinks seperately, all keeping an eye on Tania. After she had had her third lonely beer she looked to be about to head home, Dean jumped in before Tania could leave her stool and gave the dazzling smile he slapped on whenever he tried to pull chicks.

"Excuse me, couldn't help but notice you're drinking alone, I was wondering if you'd let me change that."

Tania hesitated, clearly taken back by the proposition. Neither Sam nor Alex were surprised when she smiled back and gestured for Dean to take the stool next to her, waving at the bartender for two more beers.

It was another 2 hours before Dean and Tania got up to leave the bar, the tipsy flirting was almost comical if suddenly their most important mission at the time didn't depend on Dean getting laid. Sam and Alex linked arms outside and followed the pair, making gestures and laughing to play the couple casually walking home, too far behind to be suspicious. They kept walking past when Dean and Tania entered her building, once the door was closed behind them Sam and Alex dropped the facade and crossed the street, climbing into the front seat of the Impala to wait. 

"So." Sam started.

"So?"

"Are you ever gonna make a move or you gonna just keep throwing Dean in every other direction but yours?"

"I don't think Dean trusts me as far as he can throw me, how the hell do I make a move on that?"

"You're as bad as each other, you know that?"

"Yea, probably." Alex laughed.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"About what?"

"What you told me, when we were running."

"If I do, not yet. I don't think he's ready for that kind of information, your dad seems to be a touchy subject for him so I think it best I leave it for now."

"Do you think he was right though? Dad I mean."

"It's too soon to tell. But John was hardly ever wrong."

Alex gave him a pointed look and a knowing smirk, Sam just chuckled and decided to change the subject.

"I want my shirt back by the way. It's one of my favourites."

"Hey, I needed to do laundry, it was sitting right there in the dryer all nice and clean, either I steal it for the night or wait another hour to go to bed in mine. I value my sleep, sue me."

"Hey, there's Dean he's coming back out."

Alex climbed over to the back seat and Sam slid onto the passenger side.

"Dude, you were in there 10 minutes what happened?"

"Well we got up there, I excused myself to use the bathroom, had a quick look around, and no Kelly. Its a tiny one bedroom place Sammy, nowhere for anyone to hide and no signs of a second person even being there."

"Okay.. So... what, you just... Walked out?"

"I told her I was too drunk, got her number and made my exit. Didn't feel right under the circumstances you know."

"Hmm. Yea, fair enough. So what now?"

"Now we catch a couple hours, get back to the bunker and to square one."

"Well actually, I found another friend during my research today."

"Aww Sammy you made a friend? Do you want a playdate?"

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch. Where's this one then?"

"Bend, Orgegon. Its an 8 hour drive from here so I don't see the point in going back to the bunker first." 

"So this is turning into, what? A scavenger hunt roadtrip?"

"Looks like it yeah. Alex, you cool with all this?"

"Hell yeah, nothing like a good roadtrip boys."

Dean started up the ignition and pulled Baby expertly out of her park, 'this is gonna be trouble' he thought, catching Alex's eye in the rear view mirror as she gave a sideways smirk and winked. 'Chuck help me.'


	8. Impressed

The trio caught a solid 5 hours sleep at the motel before packing up again. Sam and Alex went for a half hour jog, Dean gritted his teeth and tried not to show his frustration when they got back just as he was leaving the bathroom, his lower half wrapped in a bath towel. 

"Forgot my clothes."

His determination to not look either of them in the face ensured he missed the way Alex's eyes raked hungrily over his wet body, frowning slightly at the obstruction of the towel. Sam noticed though, behind Deans back he raised his eyebrow at Alex with a cheeky smirk, she glared back and forced her gaze away when Dean shut himself in the bathroom again to get dressed. 

In another hour they were on the road again, faces stuffed with greasy fastfood breakfast. The silence stretched as long as the road, finally Dean had had enough and thought some friendly conversation couldn't hurt. They needed to know more about Alex anyway right? 

"So Alex, where you from?"

"I was born in Australia, my mom was American and she missed her home, dad didnt have any family so they packed up me and my baby sister and moved to Chicago when I was 5." 

"You never mentioned a sister before."

"Yea, she died about 20 years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I assumed it was during... You know."

"Its okay. You remember I told you our parents were career obsessed, they never had time for us which is how I learned most of my skills. I practically raised Lizzy but... She couldn't handle their absence like I could. I tried everything but she fell in with the wrong people, turned to drugs. I screamed and pleaded with my parents but they just kept giving her more money. She OD'd. She was 15." 

The car had grown quiet and sombre at the story. Dean couldn't help but reflect on what it was like as the older sibling, trying to take care of the younger with no parents around. Sure Alex's family had money at least but that's no substitute. If anything its probably more dangerous because people from the outside see they have what they need and don't think to question it. He thought about how Sammy reacted to their Dads absense by throwing himself into school and getting himself into college, he didn't realise until now just how badly that could have gone in the other direction. He remembered Sam at 15, before Dean had to look up to face him, and just like that the silence in the car was worse than before. 'Good one Dean, from now on just assume her life is as tragic and messed up as ours.' He scolded himself. Sam came to the rescue.

"So, what other useful skills you got tucked under your belt?"

Alex perked right up at the change of subject.

"Ah well, I built my bike, that I learned from bobby. I'm good with my swords."

"You have swords? Really?" Dean came back to the conversation.

"Yeah, dual dao swords, usually they stay strapped to the bike, when I'm raiding a place and it looks like it'll get messy I sheath them on my back."

"Sure thing Michone, anything else?" 

"I speak Spanish, Russian and Chinese."

Dean whipped around and almost drove off the road,  
"Bullshit."

"Gods honest truth. Russians and Chinese made up the majority of my fathers business partners, I hated having these strange creepy assholes hanging around my house all the time and not understand what they were whispering about." 

"Something tells me your dad wasn't exactly a model citizen."

"He wasn't always 100% on this side of the law no, but he always tried to be."

Dean scolded himself again, this time he could see Sammy silently doing the same with bitch face #77, probably wondering why he was swinging so quickly from friendly conversationist to glaring asshole. Dean wasn't so sure himself. On the one hand Alex had had it hard with crap parents and a druggy sister and losing everyone, on the other hand she could do so much cool shit it made him jealous, she's so damn good at her job, at everything, and she hadn't been anything but honest and kind and helpful to them since she saved their asses from becoming werewolf kibble. And all of that just made him more attracted to her. Her, Alex, who had a thing going with his brother. 'God I'm a piece of crap.' For the rest of the ride Dean gripped the steering wheel, kept his eyes on the road and his mouth shut.

They arrived to their next trashy motel that evening, Sam grabbed the keys off Dean as soon as they had dropped their duffels inside. 

"For once, I'm gonna go get food, you can start the research."

Sam was out the door before Dean could argue, and he was stood looking awkward in the room alone with Alex who was sitting on her bed and pulling out her guns to polish and clean. Dean took her lead and did the same. Again with the damn silences. All the girls he had ever been with had talked his ear off, but Alex seemed perfectly content to sit in silence. Her laconic nature reflected his own and he added it to the list of things he absolutely did not find attractive at all.   
Dean was polishing his trusty .45 with the ivory grips when he notices Alex staring.

"What?"

"Sorry, its just, its a beautiful gun, I'm impressed."

"Heh, yeah. This thing never leaves me, its saved my ass more times than I can count."

"Yea I know what you mean." She laughed, Dean grinned against his will at the sight of her laughing. 

"These never leave me either." Alex pulled up her left pant leg half way up her calf, sticking up just over the lip of her boots jusy above the ankle and strapped to her leg were three slim black leather handles. Alex threaded the fingers of one hand through the handles and pulled them all out at once. Between her fingers were 3 small, slim, and very sharp looking daggers.

"This one is iron. This one is silver. And this one, I made from melted down angel blade. The ends of the handles open..." Alex turned them upside down and Dean watched her pop the ends and show him the inside. 

"... And in the iron blade is a stash of salt, in the silver blade is a piece of chalk for those last minute sigils, and in the angel blade is some holy oil. These things have saved my ass in some tight binds."

"Well now I'm the one impressed. How do you think of all this stuff?"

"When you gotta live like I have, only what you can fit on your back or your bike, yet still have to be prepared for anything, you learn how to minimise everything." 

"And here I am complaining there ain't enough room in the trunk anymore."

They both chuckled warmly, the tension from earlier drained away. Dean decided to take the moment while he had it.

"Hey Alex, can you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure, what're you after?"

"Just... Don't hurt Sammy okay. We're all adults here I'm not gonna give you big brother talk or anything, but he deserves something good. Please don't hurt him."

Alex sat with her mouth hanging open, lost for words and unable to respond. Dean took her shock to mean she had no idea he knew her and Sam had a thing going, like they weren't completely obvious. 

"Dean I-"

Just at that moment Sam walked in the door carrying three pizza boxes and two 12 packs of beer. Alex spun around in surprise at the noise, what she was going to say lost. Dean hung his head in defeat, polishing his gun. She hadn't denied it and he had basically given them the go ahead. He had made his bed now, time to lay in it. Alone.


	9. Conflicted

"Great, nice research Dean, thanks." Sam snarked as he dropped the pizza and beer on the tiny table. 

"Hey, I never agreed to that deal, its your fault for taking off so quick. Now tell us about buddy number two."

Sam sat and opened his laptop, clearing his throat and brushing his hair back as he typed.

"So number two is Remy Marquis. He is from old family money, and get this, he and Kelly had a thing while in service together, then he was dishonorably discharged when he got busted in a very compromising position with a fellow male officer."

"Hot damn, way to get kicked out with a bang." Dean chuckled to himself before huffing at Sams lack of humour and waving him on to continue.

"Anyway, ah despite her strong Christian views she actually stuck by him, tried to help him fight the discharge and ultimately failed but they stayed friends anyway. These days he runs a business in marine real estate and is a leader in the Oregon LGBT community."

"So where is he holed up then?" 

"His family home on the other side of town, and its less of a hole and closer to a mansion, according to his Facebook his husband is in Florida visiting his mom, so if Kelly is here there shouldn't be too many witnesses." 

"If it is a mansion there'll be staff, it'll be easier and cleaner to draw Kelly out than to storm the place." Alex chipped in.

"Okay, so first things first, we find out if she's really here, me and Sam will go in with the regular fed deal, ask to see him, go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

 

The next morning found Dean and Sam suited up and knocking on the large oak door of a rediculously beautiful house, they were able to take in all the perfectly kept gardens on the long walk up the stone drive. Alex was in the car outside the wrought iron gates tapping into the houses camera feed. 

"Can I help you?" A tall middle aged man with glasses and grey hair answered at the door. Sam and Dean flashed their fake FBI badges and Dean replied,

"Agents Hale and Plant, we're here to speak to Remy Marquis, is he home."

"I'm sorry agents he's not in, he left a good two and a half weeks ago."

"Left where?" Sam jumped in.

"Garibaldi. That's where his business is based, I believe his lady friend was looking to purchase a boat, he took her there himself." Sam and Dean gave each other a jack pot glance.

"Just one more question sir, ah this lady friend, was she pregnant by any chance?"

"Well she was trying to hide it, but yes I believe so." 

"Thank you for your time sir."

The butler nodded politely and closed the door.  
Sam and Dean had to refrain from running back to the car. As soon as they climbed in Dean cranked the engine and peeled down the street, luckily they never left all their stuff in the motel, they were all in the habit of being ready to drop and go at any moment. 

"Guys what happened?"

"Kelly was here, they went to Garibaldi, to buy a boat."

"Oh crap."

They took the four and a half hour drive to Garibaldi in 3 and a half hours with Deans driving and didn't stop until they were parked outside the office building of 'Marquis Marine Real Estate'. Turned out it was just a tiny office with a butt load of paperwork and one worker, a young woman who's eyes blew wide open when she spotted Sam coming towards her with his badge open, Sam noticed and didn't miss a beat. 

"Good morning ma'am, I'm special agent Page, I'm looking for your boss Remy Marquis, do you know where I can find him?" Sam leant over the desk dominatingly and flashed her his most charming smile. The effect it had did not dissapoint as the 20 something blonde stammered and smiled back as she tried to concentrate. 

"Yes! Ah. I mean. Yes I know where he is. Is he in trouble?" 

"No ma'am we just have some details to clear with him regarding his time in the military, I'm sure you understand. Do you work here all alone?"

"Ahh yes, sometimes Remy comes in to meet clients and such but mostly he works from home. Its just me keeping things running here."

"So you'll be the only person who knows where I can find Remy. Please ma'am, you would be making my job a lot easier if you helped me out." Sam smirked again and winked at her. She blushed fiercely and outwardly gave in.

"Okay, um he came in a couple weeks ago I think, said he was taking one of his own personal yachts out to the sea, didn't know how long he would take."

"Can you give me the name of the yacht?" The woman went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Sam. It had a picture of the yacht as well as registration and ownership details.

"The Seine."

"Thank you very much for your help ma'am, you have a good day." Sam watched the blush return as he touched her arm lightly and winked again as he left. 

They found the harbour just down the street, parking the car and all 3 flashing their badges inside the coast guard central control building. Dean got the help of a young man who stayed at his computer eagerly trying not to get into trouble.

"There's a criminal stowed aboard that yacht, we need to find it as soon as possible. You gonna help us out pal?"

"Yes sir, just give me a second. A lot of the boats here have a GPS tracker, a lot like the ones in modern phones, the Captains have the option of linking their signal to our system so if anything happens we know where to search. The guy you're looking for is in our system so... Bingo!" The young man printed off a page of coordinates and other readings that the boys didn't understand. Dean took the paper anyway, sure they could figure it out.

"Thank you for your help."

Before they all walked away Alex turned to the young man.

"I don't suppose you know of any other boats that will be leaving soon for the same area?" 

"Ahh... The Royal will be leaving in 2 days. They'll be stopping near by." 

"Thank you so much, you've been a great help."

Alex smiled at him sweetly and joined the boys outside. 

"Looks like we're gonna be stow aways. What do we know about The Royal?" Sam was sitting in the passenger side of the car with his door open and laptop buzzing on his knees.

"So get this, The Royal is a 95ft party boat. Some rich asshole goes out every month or so with a bunch of business prospects and hot waitresses for a whole weekend drunk at sea." 

"Okay, easy enough. We knock out a couple worker bees the day of, take their place, when we get on location we wait for everyone to pass out, steal a raft and go get Kelly Kleine."

"Sounds good. Alex?"

"Yeah, sounds good. We have two days, we should call Cas now and he might get here on time." Sam dialed without hesitating so Alex and Dean stepped away for a minute.

"Dean, there's something I gotta ask."

"Yeah?" 

"What is the plan when we find Kelly? I mean are you really willing to kill her, and the nephilum without giving them a chance?"

"I don't see we have another choice."

"But what if there was?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No, its just... It feels wrong that two innocent people should have to die at our hands because Lucifer decided to use them as pawns. There must be another way and I think if we don't devote ourselves to trying to find it then we're no better than the angels like Lucifer who put no value on human life."

Dean was taken aback by how strongly she clearly felt about it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel conflicted about it too, they had put so much time and effort into just finding Kelly they hadn't thought ahead to after. Their contemplation was interrupted by Sam who sauntered over, phone call finished. 

"Cas is leaving now, he'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome, nothing more we can do for now 'cept get some grub, maybe check out the bar scene." Dean grinned suggestively.

"Or maybe figure out who we're going to impersonate on the boat and how to get to them?"

"Actually you're both right, yea we need to find Unlucky numbers 1 to 4 but the best place to do that in a town like this might actually be at the local watering holes."

"See? Listen to the woman Sammy. She's the Cavalry."

With Sam huffing and rolling his eyes they climbed back in the Impala and went back to the streets looking for crap motel #8863.


	10. Cupid

Alex had been right of course, a bunch of the servers that were hired for The Royal were having some down time that night before their big weekend in a bar at the centre of town. The trio got a seat close by so that they could listen in on their conversation. The first 3 hours was inside jokes and complaining about their bosses, ears perked up however when the complaining turned to the fact that they were going to be run off their feet because they were 3 people down. Apparently another boat had gone out on the water and demanded the services of three of the staff, even though they were already booked and it would mean extra work for the others, the captain had offered to pay double for them to leave on the spot.

"This might be easier than we thought." Dean whispered before turning his chair around to face the chatty table.

"Excuse me, sorry but we couldn't help overhear that you're in need of some workers. Just so happens me and my friends here are in need of some cash, I think we can help each other out."

The 6 at the table all looked at each other, silently communicating their hesitation until one of the women spoke up, she had perfect dark skin and boisterously curly, short black hair.

"You got any experience in serving? Cleaning? Bar tending? Anything on a boat?"

"I do." Alex spoke up. "I got experience in all of that. And these guys are quick learners." 

The group were quiet again as they contemplated the offer. 

"Okay, fine. But if you screw up and make us look bad, your pay check will suffer for it. Be at this address at 4oclock tomorrow, we'll find you uniforms that fit and we take off in a shuttle to the docks from there. Cast off is at 6." The same woman as before scribbled the address on a napkin and handed it to Dean before draining her drink and standing to leave. The others followed her lead, grumbling about early starts tomorrow to prepare everything.

Dean, Sam and Alex stayed for a couple more drinks and to discuss things further. 

"So do you guys know anything about serving at all?"

"Yeah sure, don't drop shit." Dean summarised.

"Guys, what about Cas? There's only 3 spots available and as the friendly neighbourhood angel he's gonna need to be there when you find Kelly." Sam asked

"Crap I didn't think about that."

"Well I think he should take my place."

"Sammy what?"

"We're gonna need to lay low Dean, stay as insible as possible so that we- you, can sneak out undetected. I kind of stick out. Espcially on a boat with low ceilings. I'm willing to bet they don't even have a uniform in my size. You three go, find Kelly. Do what you gotta do. I'll wait here with the car." 

Dean sighed in defeat, he knew Sam was right, but he didn't like it. 

The following day was spent inside the motel, Sam watched in rapt amusement as Alex tried to prepare Dean for his new employment but balancing cups from the kitchenette on a large dinner plate. They practised stacking plates on their wrists and the near misses for smashed dinnerware had them all in hysterics several times through the day. Sam didn't miss the fondness in either Alex's or Deans face when Dean eventually got the hang of it and paraded around the motel room with his nose in the air, acting like a stuffy waiter but looking like a goofball. At 2pm Cas came through the door looking dishevelled, sure he still didn't strictly need to sleep or rest, but with his diminished grace it helped to get his strength back every now and then, they all hoped there wouldn't be much of of a fight aboard the Seine or they might be in trouble.

They wasted no time filling Cas in on everything they knew. Afterwards, Alex pulled Cas aside to talk.

"Cas, I've been thinking. How exactly does the whole nephilum thing work?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there any way we could separate the angel part, from the human part?"

"I... I have heard rumours a long time ago that it was possible, but I never found out for sure, I certainly didn't place any stock in it."

"Is there any way you can find out for sure?"

"... You're trying to find a way to save the baby."

"Yes. I am."

"Okay. There's an angel, Cupid. She should know."

"Cupid? Aren't there loads of cupids all over the place?"

"CupidS yes, Cupid herself, well, think of her like Death and all the cupids are her reapers. She's the boss, and she's not like them. She believes in love and all that just as strongly but she is a warrior, like me. She's walked the earth longer than any other angel, practically every culture in the world worshipped a love goddess, and it was always her. If there was a way to do this, she would know it."

"Okay, pray away."

Castiel closed his eyes and tapped into angel radio, calling out to Cupid. 

"Cupid, if you can hear me, I need your help."

Half a moment later a gust of wind came to their ears and they all stood on alert as a woman appeared before them. She had ebony black skin, her tight curls puffed around and behind her head beautifully wild, her figure was lean and strong and she towered the same height as Sam. She was wearing a 70's style tie dyed maxi dress with a deadly looking bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Her eyes were so bright and piercing it was hard to look away, her full lips opened and her deep but soft voice sang of both sweetness and strength. All but Castiel were enraptured by her presence. 

"Why have you called me here Castiel?"

"Thank you for coming Cupid. I'm sure you're aware of the situation with Lucifer's spawn."

"Of course."

"We would like to know, if its true that a nephilum can be removed of its angelic power?"

"Yes. It is true. It is extremely dangerous however, for both you and the child."

"If there is a chance we have to try it. Please. Will you help us?"

Cupid considered for a moment, then her eyes fell on Dean and her face changed, so far it had remained a serene calm, when she locked eyes with Dean a flicker of sadness came over her for just a moment, Dean looked around to see if he was the only one who noticed, Sam and Alex looked back at him to confirm that they had. Cupid made up her mind.

"Alright. The DNA of the child is still that of the human mother and the human man Lucifer possessed. What gives the nephilum its power, is the small piece of Lucifer's grace that is now attached to its human soul. You cannot remove all of the grace without killing it. But if you remove most of it, the child will be relatively human."

"Relatively? How relative?" Dean asked.

"It will live a little longer, stay healthy for longer than normal people, heal slightly faster, be just a little bit stronger. It will be nothing compared to what it would be capable of if left at full power, and Lucifer's influence, his connection to his spawn would diminish greatly, from the cage and given some warding he would be incapable of reaching it, even in its dreams."

"That's what we want." Everyone turned to Alex as she spoke.  
"If this kid is powerless and out from under Lucifer's heel, it could grow up like a normal kid, have a normal, apple pie life and never even have to know what it is or where it came from."

"We would still have to perform the procedure to remove the grace successfully." Added Castiel.

"Its not easy. You will have to wait until the baby is born. When you do it Castiel, you have to hold it for a moment before you pull. The grace will want to resist, but if you let it get a feel for you, it will sense you as a vessel that once held the rest of Lucifer, give a moment and it will come willingly." 

Cupid nodded to them all, locking eyes with Dean once again before she surprised them all,

"I'm so sorry Dean."

Then she was gone.   
They all stood in shock silence for a moment, and jumped at once when an alarm went off signalling the time as 3.50pm. Dean was desperate to get away from that chill running up his spine at the encounter, swiped his keys from the table and opened the front door.

"We gonna Jack Sparrow this mother or what?"


	11. Buyin' What You're Sellin'

The car ride was tense on the way to the office. It didn't get any better when Dean, Alex and Cas walked through the front door as Sam peeled away back to the motel either. The same woman who spoke to them at the bar handed them all a set of black uniforms, black pants and blazers and a white shirt, she pointed them in the direction of the changing rooms and left them to it. The uniform was a little long on Dean, a little tight on Castiel and a perfect fit on Alex. The woman in charge said it would just have to do and they quickly piled into a waiting shuttle with everyone else.

On board, they learned the name of the woman in charge was Luna, and she was not to be messed with. She had Dean restocking the bar, Alex polishing the wine glasses and Cas cleaning and shining the coffee machine. Alex was about to offer to trade with Cas, thinking there's no way the Angel could know what he was doing, then Cas swiftly started pulling the pieces apart one by one like an expert. When he saw Alex staring in amazement he simply shrugged,

"I did this a lot when I worked at the Gas 'n' Sip."

He was so good in fact that Luna stationed him there as barrista for the whole night. She stuck Dean and Alex behind the bar because any idiot could make drinks.

The boat sailed and the guests partied. Dean and Alex both got hit on so much they turned it into a game, see who got the most numbered napkins passed their way. They also found fun in making up new drinks with rediculous names, they may or may not have been testing their new drinks themselves when no-one was looking, resulting in a lot of laughter and a hell of a lot of tips. All up Alex and Dean had a fantastic night, almost forgetting why they were there in the first place. Until 5 am rolled around and Castiel approached them. 

"The guests have all gone to their quarters, the staff will be waking soon to start their morning duties so I suggest we leave now."

The three creeped up to the deck silently and Cas led them to where the life rafts were kept. He inflated one and threw it on the water, grabbing 3 oars in the process and handing 2 out. It was still fairly dark out but on the slowly lighting water they could make out the Seine sitting a ways out from where the Royal dropped anchor. The three wasted no time in climbing in the raft and getting rowing. The current was in their favour so it took them less than an hour to traverse the distance, by the time they could see and hear figures scuttling about the deck of the Royal they were too far away to make out, anyone who spotted them would assume they were part of the Seine and not been bothered. 

The deck of the Seine however was still quiet, when they reached the ladder they tied the raft loosely to the bottom rung. Dean climbed up first, staying low and signalling Alex to follow when he was on deck. Alex was half way up the ladder when one of the three wait staff they themselves had replaced on the Royal appeared, carrying a plate of waffles with one half stuffed in his mouth. His eyes bulged when he spotted Dean and just as he opened his mouth to shout Dean got a right hook straight to the guys temple, knocking him out cold. Dean caught the guy before he fell but couldn't catch the plate which shattered on the deck. They all froze at the noise.

A moment later Alex snapped out of it and climbed faster, never minding the noise anymore, with Castiel right on her heels. Just as she reached the top the other two servers appeared, at the sight of their unconcious co-worker one pushed Dean against the edge of the deck, trying to throw him overboard. Alex used the top of the railing as support and kicked the other in the face, sending him toppling. She leaped onto the deck ready for more when Cas came sauntering calmly behind the one wrestling Dean and touched two fingers to the mans forehead. He instantly collapsed to the floor unconscious. The one Alex had kicked was coming to when Cas leaned over and did the same. 

"So, let's go find Kelly." Dean pushed into the door that led to the captains private room below decks with Alex and Cas right behind. When they pushed in, Kelly and Remy leaped from their seats in fright. Remy went for a handgun on a close by table, but Dean was faster. He got to the gun first and held it aimed at Remy, now scared and angry with his hands in the air. 

"Now buddy, contrary to popular belief we're not here to hurt anyone. We just wanna talk." 

With Dean holding the gun on them, Alex and Cas tied them both to chairs to face them. Dean sat in his own chair while Cas and Alex stood behind him to look intimidating. 

"So Kelly. This baby..."

"Yes."

"Is the spawn of the devil..."

"Yes."

"But you don't wanna get rid of it..."

"Yes."

"And you think you can raise it to be good."

"Yes."

Dean took a long, deep breath, glancing over at Cas and Alex for confirmation on the plan. A small nod from each of them was all he needed. Kelly was shaking and tears of hopelessness and fear were running down her cheeks.

"Then that's exactly what you're going to do."

"...what?"

"You're going to have this baby, and raise it to be good. On one condition."

"Name it and its yours."

"Keep in touch. When the baby is here, call us. Our friend Cas here, is going to ah, perform a procedure on it."

"Procedure? What kind of procedure? Are you a doctor?" She asked Cas, somehow looking more scared than before.

"No, I'm an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel."

"Right. I think we met before. Didn't buy the angel shtick though"

"Well get buyin' cause Cas is the real deal. When the kid is born, Cas is going to use his angelic weirdness to separate the grace from your sons soul."

"His grace? What's that?"

"It's what makes an angel an angel. Its what makes him a nephilum, what makes him dangerous. Its his gift from daddy Lucifer."

"So, if you take away his grace, you won't need to kill him anymore?"

"No. And we won't be able to take all of it. Just enough. The dangerous part about this kid is his connection to Lucifer. Taking his grace will severe that like cutting a cord. After, we sigil you both up to the nines, change your name, you and the kid dissapear. Deal?"

"So you mutilate my child, then we have to go into hiding from the authorities as well as the devil?"

"If you don't, we'll have to kill you both. Or the angels will kill you both. Or the demons will kill you and raise the kid as their own personal weapon to wreak havoc on the world, or Lucifer gets in its head and uses it to get free of his cage and restarts the apocalypse. Not a lot of healthy options here."

"...do you really think its possible? To raise a child of the devil as a good, decent human being?"

"If you trust us, do as we say, there's a damn good chance he grow up like any snot nosed brat into a regular snot nosed asshole. You are his mom, a lot of that will be up to you, but its a chance."

A full minute of silence passed as Kelly considered her impossible options. Dean fixed her with a soft stare, Alex and Cas exchanging nervous looks. They were all getting a little shifty when Kelly finally looked up, 

"Okay." She announced, tears gone and new determination in her voice.

"I'm in."


	12. Scouts Honour

Dean found himself back on the Royal soon after sunrise, dripping wet and freezing and getting scolded by Luna. After their agreement onboard the Seine, Cas had engraved warding sigils for both angels and demons on Remy and Kelly's ribs the same way he had done to Sam and Dean years before. He had then erased the 3 unconscious servers memories of their encounter and they all moved them inside to somewhere more comfortable to wake up under the story they drank too much and passed out. 

Alex gave Kelly a pair of earrings that were actually GPS trackers she had made herself with the instructions to never take them off, just in case. As an extra precaution she allowed them to take a lock of her hair so they could track her magically if they had to. Dean gave her a phone with all their numbers programmed in, said to call one of them the moment she went into labour. She informed them she would be staying on Remy's boat until the last month then would be staying in his mansion until the time came, Remy would get to finding her new ID's and a place to hide out permanently once it was all over. Dean, Alex and Cas then decided their best bet would be to jump into the water, have the Seine take them back to the Royal under the story that they had fallen overboard in the night and been swept away by the current, the Seine had rescued them bravely.

After their verbal beat down by Luna the three were ordered below decks to rest until they docked back into town later that day. Nobody argued. Dean woke up hours later to the sound of someone entering the cabin. Luna smiled at him slyly as she shut the door behind her. Dean knew that look.

"We'll be docked in an hour." 

"It's been fun."

"Not fun enough." 

Dean smirked knowingly and Luna crossed the distance between them in seconds, bending over the cot and kissing him hungrily. Dean automatically made room in his arms and pulled her down on top of him. They kissed and writhed together and it wasn't long until their clothes were on a heap on the floor and Dean was thrusting into a moaning and wimpering Luna. Dean was so close when he closed his eyes to better soak in the pleasure, the moment his lids shut however, all he saw was electric blue eyes. He shook his head and opened his eyes again, taking in Luna, who was beautiful and here beneath him. But try as he might to focus he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. Luna came with a quivering gasp and as she tightened around him, he let go and indulged the picture in his mind of an athletic body littered with scars and a wide smile that reached eyes like fire. He came harder than he had in a long time. He lay down panting, sweat glistening as Luna shimmied out of the way and quickly started getting dressed. She still had her shirt to put back on when the door opened.

"Wakey wakey princess we're lan... Oh. Sorry. Um. We're coming in to shore, thought you should know."

Dean froze as Alex took in the scene, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of something across her face as she did, but she was fleeing the cabin too quickly to be sure. 

Alex was standing with Cas on deck as they docked, she smiled when he approached but it felt forced. If he wasn't the only one who felt awkward, she did a good job of hiding it from Cas and then Sam. He picked them up from the same office he had dropped them, after helping unload the yacht, giving back the uniforms and collecting a small wad of cash each it was already getting dark again. They stopped at a burger joint for dinner where they explained everything that had happened to Sam. 

"Wow. I can't believe she went for it. I mean, we might actually win this one."

They all felt a surge of hope and while Cas went back to the car and Sam paid for dinner, Dean pulled Alex aside.

"Hey ah, I wanted to thank you. For what you did."

"All I did was ask Cas to make a call, its not that big."

"Yea but, we're so used to jumping to the killing part, sometimes we forget, in some cases it should be a last resort, not the first. You saw this case for what it really was. Not a monster that needed ganking with some collateral damage, but innocent victims that needed our help. I can't think what it would have done to all of us if one us had to do what we were thinking of doing. Now, nobody has to live with that. Thank you."

"Okay. You're welcome. Moment over now Rapunzel?"

"Shut up and get in the car."

Alex rode with Cas and Sam with Dean, they all slept and took turns driving until both cars were pulling up to the bunker 24 hours later. Everyone except Cas fell into their beds without bothering for food or showers, the emotional relief of their successful mission making them sleep through till morning more so than the physical toll. 

"So what now?" Cas asked over breakfast.

"Now, we find out what Cupid was talking about." 

"Dean? What do you mean? She already told Cas how to de-angel the baby."

"Yea but what was that crap she said to me? Why did she look like she knew me? Why did she say sorry? Sorry for what? Something smells fishy and it ain't your feet Sam."

Sam and Alex exchanged guilty glances. Dean noticed.

"What? What do you guys know?"

"Dean, before you get pissed, it was my idea to keep it from you."

"Keep what Sam?! What are you lying to me about now huh?!"

Alex cleared her throat,

"When I knew your dad, I was always asking to meet you guys, said we could hunt together, that it didn't make sense we had the same family and you didn't even know I exsisted. One night he got really drunk and finally told me why. He said you were cursed. Said and angel had warned him that you're cursed, he wouldn't explain how or why, just said I had to stay away or bad shit would happen. That's all I know."

The whole table was silent for a moment as Dean processed the information, a look a confused betrayal on his face. 

"You told Sam this?"

"I didn't know how wise it would be to tell you, I thought Sam would have the best idea on how to handle it."

"Yea, why does that not surprise me." He spat while Sam fixed his sights at his food and had the decency to look guilty.

"And you?" He turned his anger at Cas,  
"What did you know about it? Dad said an angel told him, you must know something."

"Dean this is the first I've heard of this, you know that the upper echelons of heaven rarely let the soldiers like me know the full picture."

"Okay, so this Angel that dad was talking about, it was probably Cupid right? So let's summon her, get some answers."

The others looked at each other with doubt, but Dean ignored them and closed his eyes, praying to Cupid.

"Dear Cupid, if you're not too busy out there, could you please fly on in and explain just what hell is going on. Uh. Over."

"Hey Cas, uh, how is Cupid flying? I thought all the angels lost their wings in the fall." Sam asked to break the silence.

"Cupid is different, she is almost as powerful as the archangels, and she was on earth at the time of the fall, like Lucifer she was able to keep her wings in tact."

"How do you know she was on earth?" Alex joined in.

"She is almost always on earth. Like I said before about the ancient cultures, she is Aphrodite, Isis, Venus, when the northerners started worshipping her as Freyja, she was the one who smuggled Gabriel out of heaven, taught him how to blend in and introduced him as Loki."

A few minutes passed and Cupid did not appear, so they set to work on finding another case instead. Dean was still angry at Sam so Sam opted to stay behind with Cas while Dean and Alex went ghost busting together, leaving just before lunch. 

 

It was only a 4 hour drive to Red Oak, Iowa but Dean was getting tired of the tension filled drives he and Alex were making a habit of. At least this time there were no witnesses.

"Dean, I wanna say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For keeping this a secret from you. I may know a lot about you guys but I don't KNOW you, not yet. It was still a shitty thing to do, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. You're right, you didn't know any better, Sam should have though. And so far you've been nothing but scarily honest with us so, you're forgiven."

Alex laughed, "Well I'm not the open with everyone, I don't even trust other hunters with my real name remember. But I knew I had to be honest with you guys, I knew I could be. I thought if I could make this dynamic, whatever -it- is, work, that'd be something worth the risk for ya know."

"So you're saying you'll never lie to me?"

"Basically yeah."

"Are you sleeping with Sam?"

If Alex had been eating she would have choked. She laughed instead.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"No, Dean. Me and Sam have no interest in each other that way."

"Honestly?"

"Scouts honour."

"You were never in Scouts."

"No, but, hunting is like, extreme scouts right?"

"Okay, close enough." Dean laughed, and just like that the tension was gone and an easy companionship settled. Dean turned up the music and they sang along to every song on the cassette the rest of the way.


	13. Milkshakes And Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really shit day. Have a chapter.

Red Oak turned out to be a simple salt and burn, the ghost of a teenage girl was haunting her now 35 year old high school sweetheart. Turns out her death was supposed to be a double suicide, but the girl was the only one to pull the trigger. She had murdered his new wife the night of their honeymoon by blowing a hole in her brain, when the police couldn't find a gun or any evidence of one being used on the wound, Dean had called ghost. 

Alex and Dean had interviewed the widower and checked old newspaper articles and police files the afternoon they arrived, it wasn't a tough one to figure out and they uncovered the body that night. Never one to dissapoint the ghost appeared and tried to fight the hunters off. Dean blasted it with rock salt while Alex set the bones ablaze, the spirit screamed and burned on her way to Hell. 

It was 1am and they didn't see the point in paying for a hotel for just a few hours so they slept in the Impala, Deans stretched across the front bench with his arms crossed, Alex curled up in the back, one hand resting on the ankle that was home to her favourite knives. 6am broke Alex from her slumber, one glance in the front and Dean was still fast asleep. Alex couldn't help a small smile at how peaceful he looked, nothing at all like the gruff, stressed man he usually was. Desperate to stretch her legs Alex climbed out of the car and went for a walk to find some decent coffee.  
Dean was woken up unceremoniously by wrapping on the car window. 

"You get anymore beauty sleep they might start casting you for Disney."

Dean opened his door and practically fell out, standing up and stretching in a way that had Alex using her peripheral vision to watch. 

"Who the hell is up this early? I don't think this techniquely counts as morning."

"That's a funny way to pronounce thank you." Alex retorted as she shoved a tall black coffee and a bag of waffles and bacon at Dean.  
Mood instantly lifted Dean leaned against his door and tucked in hungrily.

"So, I found something while I was waiting for my order."

"Another case?"

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

'I mean, Chicago is a 7 hour drive from here."

"Okay, and? What's in Chicago?"

"Alice Cooper. Tonight."

Dean stopped chewing, his mouth full of syrup covered waffle and went bug eyed at Alex. Alex raised her eyebrow in question, Dean just looked down at his food bag for a moment, considering.

"Food first. Then Cooper."

And so it was they finished their breakfast, filled the gas tank and got back on the road. Dean called Sam to let him know what was happening, he couldn't figure out the smug joy in his brothers voice when he told Dean "Have fun you guys." But he didn't sit and ponder it either.  
The drive consisted of mainly debating the merits of each Indiana Jones movie and figuring out which one was objectively better. Alex also baraged Dean with questions about the Supernatural books and how much of it was real or artistic lisense. He started telling her stories of things that happened after Chuck stopped writing, like when he and Sam got thrown into another dimension where they were actors in a TV show about their lives. Alex found that one particularly funny,

"So what happened to the actual actors you guys replaced? Did they switch and end up here?"

"I got no idea. Its the only explanation I can think of. They must've been so damn traumatised they just sat in the house and waited for us to switch back. What about you? Come on you must have some good stories as the Cavalry."

"Okay ah. Well, there was this one time with your dad, we were hunting this gorgon."

"Gorgon? Like lady with snakes for hair gorgon?"

"That's the one. Anyway she got all revengy on these stupid kids who smashed up her statue store, added them to the collection. Kids go missing so me and your dad come to check it out. 2 days into the case and I get the breakthrough, go to find your dad bringing back some woman from the bar. You can imagine my surprise when the floozy he's making out with in the motel parking lot is my freaking gorgon. I sliced her head while she still preoccupied. Your dad was not impressed." 

"Holy crap, I can imagine the look on his face."

Dean laughed even louder than before, Alex joined in at the memory, never mentioning how close John had come to being concrete that night. 

Alex and Dean pulled into a motel that afternoon, agreeing to catch some sleep before the concert. 5 hours later they were showered and feeling all the fresher for it. Dean grinned brightly when Alex suggested they stop at a diner for burgers before the show, the smile that crinkled his eyes made it worth the suggestion for her. At the diner Dean ordered his usual bacon cheeseburger and soda, he stared at Alex in disbelief when she ordered the same but with a chocolate milkshake. 

"A milkshake? Really? You planning on bringing all the boys to the yard?"

"Ha ha grandpa. It's for my fries, its nice to do something childish every now and then, so I got a milkshake for dunking."

"Dunking what?"

"The fries."

"You what?!"

"Calm down Gordon Ramsey, its way better than it sounds."

Dean huffed, but 10 minutes later when their order arrived his curiosity was getting the better of him. Alex took great pleasure in watching Dean try to be disinterested as she dipped a large fry in her milkshake and ate it with an over exaggerated moan. 

"All right fine! Give me the damn shake!" 

He dipped one of his own fries, watched the flavoured milk drip off the end skeptically, then put it in his mouth and chewed. There was a stretch of silence when Dean realised how right she was, it was really very good, he also could not let her see how much he enjoyed it. Plastering on his best expression of nonchalance, he shrugged,

"Not bad." And quickly shoved the burger in his mouth. Alex had a shit-eating grin but let it slide, she won and they both knew it.

They bought their tickets at the door to the concert, both making their way to the bar immediately. The show was amazing, Dean and Alex were having a blast until about 2 hours in, Alex started getting dizzy, vision getting blurry. She grabbed Dean on the shoulder,

"Something's wrong."

"Ha, how much you had to drink Tinkerbell?" Dean laughed.

"I've only had 2 drinks Dean, I knew you wouldn't hold back and I was planning to sober drive."

By now everything was out of focus and the music sounded far away, Alex couldn't gather her thoughts except to come to one conclusion.

"Dean, I think I've been drugged."

It came out so slurred Dean had to take a second to figure what she said. When he clicked he grabbed the beer bottle from her hand and did a visual sweep of the people around them to see if anyone was watching her. He noticed a guy about his size staring daggers at Dean as Alex hung off his arm. She chose that moment to lose her footing and Dean dropped both their drinks to catch her, lifting her in a bridal hold and making a start for the exit. 

He noticed dagger eyes following them through the crowd with 2 of his friends and walked faster. Dean managed to get Alex lying across the back seat of the Impala before they caught up. Dean knocked the first one out cold with a shot straight to the temple. The other socked Dean in the jaw and the 2 started brawling while dagger eyes started to try and drag Alex from the car by her feet. She was just lucid enough to kick him in the face, giving him a bloody nose and a bigger temper. He stumbled back from the open door just as Dean was slammed against the trunk. Dean kicked his attacker away and fast as lightening popped the trunk and grabbed the first shotgun sitting under the false bottom. He swivelled around as he cocked it, barell pressed against the attackers forehead as he tried to rush Dean again. Everyone froze at the sound of the gun cocking, both attackers put their hands up and started backing away. They left their unconscious friend where he lay and ran down the street without a word. Dean didn't breathe until they were out of sight.

The next morning Dean was ready by Alex's side with some water and aspirin when she woke up moaning in pain.

"What the hell happened?"

"You got roofied."

"Fuckers. They ruined the damn concert didn't they?"

"Only the part we missed, don't worry about it."

It was then when Alex's senses started coming back to her that she noticed the bruising and cut lip on Dean's face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"The guys who drugged you, that's what. Don't worry, they look worse. They're the ones who have to buy a new pair of pants."

Dean tried to ease the situation with a huffed laugh but he could tell Alex was a little shaken up.

"Well, its a 10 hour drive to the bunker so how about we start with breakfast and go from there." 

Alex nodded and they packed their stuff back into the Impala, driving until they found a place that had "Pecan Pie" on their special board outside. They ate in silence until Dean noticed 3 dogs, big looking mongrels sitting on the street outside staring at them through the window. He thought it strange but given Alex's state decided not to make a thing of it. When Dean and Alex were making their way to the tiny back parking lot however, a low growling made them both glance at the other before quickening their steps to the Impala. Dean unlocked the trunk as casually as he could, when the boot popped it was like a gun went off, the dogs charged them and they both flipped the false bottom, grabbing the first silver thing they saw. 

They spun around at the same time, Dean stabbing the bulldog coming for him through the chest just before its jaws met his face. Alex dodged the doberman coming at her, causing its head to hit the trunk and giving her time to bring her blade down into its skull. With both dogs dying on the ground, the third, a staffy, growled and bared his teeth. It barked and broke into a run at Dean. Alex had had enough, she threw her blade which went spinning through the air and plunged right into the dogs eye, it yelped and fell 3 feet from them.

"Thanks." Dean puffed.

"No problem."

As they watched the three dead dogs morphed, and their bodies turned into the naked forms of the men who attacked them the night before.

"Son of a bitch I knew it."

"Skinwalkers. How did you know?"

"Just a gut feeling. These are the same assholes that attacked us last night."

"Well, we better get out of here before someone sees this, I freaking hate the city."

"Yeah I'm starting to get that too."

They wiped off their blades and stowed them back in the trunk. The Impala peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the three bodies behind. They pulled into the bunker garage just in time for Sam's lasagne dinner, all four sat at the table, even Cas who didn't need to eat, tucking in and trading stories between mouthfuls. Sam never missed the way Alex's smile got bigger when Dean was laughing, or the way Dean snuck in a glance at Alex when she wasn't looking.


	14. Castiel Kleine

The months passed as they waited on the news of Kelly Kleine's baby. The four bunker dwelling hunters spent the time as they usually would, going out for hunts, returning, eating, drinking, laughing, then doing it all over again. Sam had a good time when Mary came to visit, she hadn't met Alex in person yet and Sam had never seen Dean so nervous. Dean only turned it into frustration when he would spot Sam trying not to laugh at his edgy pacing.

"What?! A mans not allowed to pace?!"

"Course he is, everyone's allowed to pace when they're nervous."

"Why the hell would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

Minutes later the door creaked open and Mary came strolling in with a hug for both her boys.

"So, you boys gonna stand around all day or make your mom some dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you feel like?" Dean picked up her bags and led her to the kitchen.

"Anything I'm starving."

They walked into the kitchen to the divine smell of home cooking. 

"Alex? What're you making?" Sam asked.

"Uh well I figured since its kind of a family dinner, a family roast is in order. Its almost done, just gotta make the sauce."

She flitted about the kitchen quickly, stopping to shake Mary's hand when it was offered.

"Mary Winchester, Sam's told me all about you."

"Lovely to finally meet you Mary, I've heard all about you too."

"Mary! How nice to see you again." Cas embraced her when he walked in, a genuine smile gracing his face. He led her to the table with Sam while Dean helped Alex bring the food down. Sam had secretly told Mary about Dean and Alex's obvious affection for one another, and their mutual refusal to do anything about it. Mary saw it for herself as she sneakily watched them together, moving fluidly around the kitchen like they'd been doing it for years, Deans relaxed demeanour in her presence, the glances they would throw when the other wasn't looking.  
Sam had tried to catch Dean out on it, make him admit his feelings but it was no use, he was too stubborn. And while Alex was more honest with Sam, she too remained stubborn. 

As they all sat and ate together, Dean couldn't help the warm feeling rising in his chest. They looked like a real family like that, and until Alex and Mary were in the full throes of laughter over stories about hunting and John, Dean hadn't realised how important his moms approval of Alex was to him. If he was honest with himself, that warm feeling in his chest was there a lot more these days. 

Every time he got back late from a hunt with Sam and there was fresh pie in the fridge waiting to be eaten, or they were all eyeballs deep in research, he'd go to take another sip of his whiskey only to find it empty, Alex was already passing him the bottle before he got up to find it. There were the roadtrips where they'd sing terribly to all their favourite music, and boring nights filled with Dr. Sexy marathons and junk food. There were moments when it would have been so easy to put an arm around her, lean in for a kiss, anything. All it ever came down to was clearing throats and distractions and hugs that maybe lasted a little too long but neither one of them dared to ask.

Two weeks after Mary left again they got the call. Kelly was back in the mansion and in labour. All four of them packed the car and left within half an hour.  
Later the next day Sam pulled in, Dean taking his turn to sleep in the front, Cas and Alex snoring on eachother in the back. Sam turned the ignition off outside the large doors. 

"Guys, we're here."

They all woke up grumbling, and they a took a moment to process what was happening. This was Lucifer's baby they were about to meet, no doubt by now he already knew of its birth, they would all have to act quickly. 

The butler led them inside to the master bedroom where Kelly lay in bed cradling the baby. Remy and his husband were sitting with her, a single suitcase and a handbag sat by the door, packed with only the essentials Kelly and the baby would need on route to their new home. The hunters approached the scene carefully, unconsciously unwilling to wake the sleeping bub. Dean, Sam and Alex let Cas approach the bed by himself, he smiled down at Kelly reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to put the baby into a deeper sleep, so he doesn't feel any pain."

Kelly nodded, Cas touched two fingers to the babies head and his breathing slowed down even more.

"I'll need you to lay him on the bed, he needs to be still for this."

Kelly looked nervous but she complied.  
Cas leaned over the baby and slowly pressed two fingers and his thumb to the babies chest until there was a bright light glowing from his hand and Cas was delving in to find the boys soul. When he found it, he stilled, remembering what Cupid had told him about letting Lucifer's grace recognise him and come willingly. Cas grabbed hold of as much grace as he could, leaving only the tiniest trace, then he felt the grace's resistance release, and go willingly clutched in his hand. As soon as he pulled out of the boys chest with the tiny but bright glow in his hand, Sam was by his side in a flash, holding open a tiny glass jar. Cas carefully tipped the grace inside and Sam put a stopper firmly in the top.

Castiel then turned back to the baby with unabashed affection, spread his fingers over the boys torso and engraved the relevant sigils on his ribs. He then turned to Kelly and did the same to hers. She gasped in shock at the feeling, but felt instantly better when Cas was gingerly placing the baby back in her arms. 

"So, its over?" 

"Yes, as over as it can be." Cas answered.

"They can't find us? Lucifer can't find us?"

"No, you're both warded against demons, reapers, angels and Lucifer specifically. Keep that number though. Those wards only work if they are unbroken. As the boy grows, and if he breaks his ribs in any kind of incident, his bones will warp and I'll need to reapply the warding at regular intervals to keep them at full strength. Keep the number we gave you, and I'll come to you when I need to. I also healed all your physical traumas from the birth, so you're ready to leave as soon as possible."

"I guess now's a good a time as any."

They let Kelly get dressed and took her bags to the car. She hugged Remy and his husband and thanked them for all their help then climbed in the back of the Impala with the baby. They spent the hour and a half drive to Portland Airport in almost silence, Dean turned the music down so it wouldn't disturb the baby, even though Cas insisted he wouldn't wake until their plane landed in Nice, where Remy owned several family properties under false names and Kelly could hide safely. He warned Kelly that her son would be ravenous when he awoke, but he made sure he was in no danger and it would make their passage easier. 

At the airport drop off Kelly hugged them all in thanks, leaving Cas for last. 

"I can't thank you enough. You've all done so much for me and my son, when it would have been easier to kill us."

"Sometimes it takes something as precious as a new life to show us what we're really fighting for." Cas spoke as he took one last endearing gaze at the baby.

"What're you going to name him?"

"Well, if its alright with you, I'd like to name him Castiel."

All four looked up in surprise, Cas asked,

"Why would you name him after me?"

"All my life I was raised a good Christian, to believe in angels, that they're watching over us, protecting us. Of all the angels I've come across the last year, Lucifer, and the ones who have tried to kill me, you're the only one who lived up to that idea. You really are my sons guardian angel."

The rest of the group was speechless and Cas had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, I would be honoured."

With that Kelly grabbed her things and walked into the airport out of sight.

"I can't believe we actually pulled that off." Dean remarked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam huffed.

"Burgers?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" They boys all agreed. They ate, they drove, they were back home the next day. That's when it all started going to shit.


	15. Fire And Lightening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut guys. First time writing smut, a lot easier to do than to write, hope you enjoy it.

Since Mary began working with the British Men of Letters, she rarely had time to come to visit the bunker. So when the four hunters walked in from their trip to Portland to find her waiting for them there, her second time in a month, they knew something was up. 

"Mom? What's going on?" Dean stepped towards her.

"I need your help. You were right, about the Men of Letters. We have to stop them."

"Mom, what do you mean? What're they doing?" Sam asked.

"They want to take over heaven. They want to eliminate the angels, they believe if they raise Lucifer's child within the Men of Letters they can harness its powers to take over and use heaven to control earth."

"That's insane!" 

"I know, Dean, that's why I got away. I told them I needed some R&R, to spend a couple days with my family."

"How did you find this information?" Cas' face was a mixture of fear and horror, to believe his beloved Heaven could be lost was unthinkable.

"They kidnapped an angel, one they believe might know the location of Lucifer's spawn. I was never part of the interrogation, but I heard the screams. I just kept thinking of Castiel, and it didn't feel right. After a while I got curious, snuck in to see what they were doing. The angel told me the questions they were asking, what they had been tormenting her with, so I came here. We have to get her out."

"Yes, we must leave immediately."

"No Cas, stop." 

"Dean, they are torturing one of my sisters for information on how to use the child to destroy heaven. I have to stop this."

"No, you won't. We will."

"Dean!"

"No arguing Cas, it's stupid. The baby is warded, alright now you know far more about where to find him than this other angel does, you go in there and they'll happily hand her over if it means taking you instead."

"I can't just sit here!"

"You won't." Alex spoke up, they all turned to her.

"Cas you gotta go back to Heaven. The Men of Letters are only at the start of a longer end game, they have the knowledge and all the spells to take over Heaven but they don't have the power. They NEED that kid. You've been given the gift of opportunity here. Go back to Heaven, tell the angels. Together you can plan, hit the Men of Letters where it hurts before they get a chance, make it impossible for them to ever be a threat again."

Cas nodded slowly, considering her plan carefully. The old soldier in him knew that winning the war was far more important than the battle. He straightened his shoulders and grabbed his keys, turning back to address the others once more.

"Please save her. I trust you."

"We will Cas, go save Heaven." Dean replied.

When Cas was out the door and they heard his car rumbling away down the street, Dean clapped his hands together and took a deep breath.

"Right, Sammy, get the scotch, we got planning to do."

 

Two days later it was pitch black outside, early hours of the morning and a thick cloud covering the stars, perfect cover for what they were about to do. The Impala sat parked down the street from the Men of Letters HQ, it was empty, the keys dangling in the ignition. From behind it slipped a slim figure, sticking to the shadows and making her way towards the back fence of the compound. 

Meanwhile Mary casually drove her blue car into the front gate after scanning her hand print. She got out of the car slowly, using her peripherals to watch the cameras swivelling on their mounts above the front door. As soon as they were turned away from the two guards standing at the door, Mary pointed the gun tucked discreetly under her arm in their direction and shot them both in the arm with tranquilizer darts. They went down before they could shout out, and Mary was rushing to pop open the trunk of the car, Dean and Sam tumbling out rather ungraciously. They ran to the front door, Mary scanned her hand again, with the cameras turning back towards them it felt like an eternity, but all the cameras caught was Marys back as it slipped inside after her sons. 

Alex pulled a pair of thick wire cutters from her bag of tricks and proceeded to make a gap in the fence big enough to climb through. As she slipped from blind spot to blind spot, sticking to the walls and going unnoticed by the guards, she quietly placed several small packages along the ground, once she was satisfied she crept into a crevice in the wall to hide and wait for the signal. 

Mary led Sam and Dean through the maze of shipping containers that made up the HQ, luckily there was very few staff about that time of night, they made it to the room where the angel was kept without being seen. The three slipped inside, Mary checked the angel over to make sure she was still alive. Sam and Dean stood guard at the door, tranq guns at the ready. Mary fired up the small blowtorch she pulled from her jacket and made a start on breaking the sigils welded into the metal walls keeping the angel bound.   
Dean turned to get a look at her and his stomach dropped. The angel strapped to the chair, mostly unconscious and covered in blood, was Cupid. Sam turned to look too when he noticed Dean staring, he gulped at the sight of Cupid, the strength and power she had exhuded when they met before was gone, she was frail and in pain, almost unrecognisable. The brothers gave each other a meaningful look and returned to their task, silently agreeing to stow their crap until later.

"Done. Let's get out of here." 

The boys obeyed their mom and pulled Cupid up together, Mary taking point as they carried her between them. The moment Cupid passed through the doorway however a loud alarm started blaring, they broke into a run, making their way to the back door. Mary felled 3 agents on the way there, they could hear loud noises and gun fire outside, they knew it was going to be a messy getaway. Just as Mary opened the door to the outside, Ketch appeared behind them and knocked Dean in the back of the head. Sam just managed to catch Cupid, swinging her into a bridal hold as Dean tumbled to the floor. Mary pulled her trigger but it only clicked, she was out of tranqs and Sam had dropped his gun to catch Cupid, Deans had gone skidding across the floor.

"GO!" Dean shouted.  
"I got this asshole go!"

Sam and Mary quickly saw he was right and ran into the chaos outside. There were fireworks going off all over the compound, every now and again a grenade would go off close enough to scare the guards but not so close to hurt them. With all the smoke and noise and chaos Mary, Sam and Cupid easily made it to the hole in the fence where Alex was waiting, letting off an arrow at anyone who strayed too close. 

"Where's Dean?"

"Inside."

Alex didn't hesitate to sprint into the open building, Sam calling out after her.

Alex found Dean on the floor under Ketch, the Brits hands around Deans throat, wild fury in his eyes. Alex shot him with a tranq before he had noticed she was there and helped Dean to his feet.

"Thanks." 

"Any time."

They bolted from the building, Alex releasing one more grenade as cover as they made a break for the fence, they got through just as a familiar set of wheels screeched to a stop in front of them. Dean threw open the Impala door and they both leaped in, slamming the door shut while Sammy peeled away down the street.

The moment they got back to the bunker, Dean, Alex and Mary activated some extra protective spells they had prepared before they left, the bunker was otherwise compromised but an attack would be impossible while under their current lockdown. Sam carried Cupid to one of the available beds and laid her down gently, she was still unconscious, but breathing. Sam left her there to rest and met the others in the kitchen when they finished up. 

"So." Sam started.

"So. I think that went about as well as expected." Mary replied.

"Now, we sit tight, wait to hear from Cas. If its okay with you guys, I'm gonna hit the hay." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. Night guys."

"Night mom."

Sam and Mary wandered off to bed, exhausted. Alex and Dean were left standing in the kitchen alone.

"Why'd you come back for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you come back? It was stupid."

"Sam and Mary had Cupid, they had gotten away already. Mission accomplished."

"You could have been hurt."

"You were being hurt. That's never stopped either of us before."

"Yeah well, don't do that again."

"No."

"What?"

"I will always come back for you Dean. Every time."

The two hadn't noticed they had been slowly moving closer and closer to each other as they spoke, the tiny distance between them now only thickening the tension. Alex looked up into Deans emerald green eyes, the affection, the need that shone through them was never more apparent than at that moment. Deans eyes bore into hers, he could swear the electric blue actually sparked with desire and when she licked her lips, ever so slightly, it was like a dam broke and Dean surged forward, catching her mouth with his. 

Alex didn't hesitate to push back, their lips crushing together with all the passion they had denied themselves for months. Alex wrapped her arms around Deans neck and pressed their bodies together roughly. Dean put his hands around her back, slowly moving down to cup her tight ass, lifting her to sit on the kitchen bench. Alex automatically spread her legs to allow him to stand between them, their shirts were quickly shred and tossed to the floor, Deans hands threaded through Alex's hair and cupped her face, pulling her closer as they kissed like they could never be close enough. Alex moved her hands down Deans toned body, shivering as she felt the strong muscle under the smooth skin, her fingers found his pants buckle and made short work of them, pushing the pants and boxers over his ass to settle at his feet.   
Dean used one arm to lift Alex slightly off the bench and the other to roughly work her pants and underwear out from under her, pulling back slightly to slide them off her feet. He ran both hands up the inside of her trembling thighs and took the moment to really take in how beautiful she looked, exposed and wrecked, those blue fire eyes practically begging for him, it was so much better than even his most vivid dreams. He returned to the kiss, his tongue probing hers with fervour, he pulled her in close as he pushed inside, hearing her gasp in pleasure and feeling the incredible heat inside her. She was soaking wet and so tight around him, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting hard and fast, his whole body on fire with pleasure.  
Alex threw her head back as Dean finally pushed inside her, filling her up. He felt so big it was better than she had dared to imagine those nights alone in her room thinking of strong arms and freckles. Then he began to move, hitting her g spot every time and making her nerves send heat and bliss coursing through her body. The sensation of being filled and taken by Dean was almost too much, she managed to lift her head and look Dean in the eyes, he was wrecked from watching her moan, her chest heaving and hips thrusting out to meet his. When their eyes met it was like being struck by lightening, in that moment they both knew that what they had was something that neither of them could ignore anymore, they had crossed the point of no return and neither of them regretted it in the slightest. Alex could feel the pleasure intensifying, her muscles locking and breath catching.

"Dean... Dean I'm... I'm..."

And then Alex's toes curled, she grabbed Deans biceps tightly and let out a long, strangled gasp. Watching her come and feeling her tighten around him was all it took to set Dean off and he was coming inside her before she had finished. The release was like nothing he had felt before, months of tension and fantisies and growing feelings finally coming to a head here on the kitchen bench. They took a moment to catch their breath, minds blank and legs shaking before Dean pulled out and put his pants back on, Alex slid off the bench, putting her own pants and T-shirt back on. They stood there for a moment staring at each other, neither of them being able to form any coherant thoughts until Dean finally held out his hand. 

"Come on."

Alex took his hand and let him lead her to his bedroom where they stripped their clothes again and crawled under the bed covers. Alex entwined her legs with Deans and tucked her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her back and holding her in close. They fell asleep like that, warm and comfortable and complete, where Alex could hear Deans steady heartbeat, and Dean could smell Alex's hair. Neither of them had slept so peacefully in years, that is until Sam came barging in a few hours later when broad daylight was filtering in through the high windows. 

"De.. Ah crap! Uh, sorry guys, but uh, Cupids awake." 

Sam ran back out of the room with a hand over his eyes, Dean and Alex could hear him chuckling all the way down the hall.


	16. Heartbroken

Dean and Alex untangled themselves from each other and led a treasure hunt for their clothes. They both desperately needed to have an honest discussion about what this was, Dean was still uncertain his feelings for Alex were fully reciprocated. He had a mild panic building in his gut that she would turn him away, one night was all he would get then she would remember what a fuck up he was and be gone.  
Alex on the other hand knew her feelings for Dean were mutual, she noticed the stray looks and innocent touches, the way his smile lit up that much brighter because of her. It made her so proud that she was the one who made that happen. But she had gotten to know Dean over the last few months, she knew how self destructive he could be, if he didn't trust her feelings for him, his doubt would take over and he would push her away. 

Alex could see the worry across Deans face already as they dressed. Before he opened the door, she put a hand on his shoulder and without saying a word, cupped his face, drawing him in for a sweet and heartfelt kiss. It was soft and slow, nothing like the furious, heat filled kisses from last night. Alex poured all her affection and tenderness into it, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say. Dean was suprised but only took a moment before being swept away by Alex's lips, the depth and tenderness making his chest tight, the feeling of promises to come and the knowledge that this was where Alex wanted to be made Dean feel like he was floating. It was far too soon that the kiss was broken off and they were walking down the maze of halls to the war room where everyone was waiting for them.

Sam raised and eyebrow with a smug smirk on his face, Mary simply said good morning to both of them. Cupid was fully healed, standing before everyone in all her regal glory once again. 

"Dean. I believe you wished to speak with me."

"Yeah, I prayed. You didn't come."

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed."

"Does this have to do with what you said to me last time we met?"

"Yes. It has everything to do with that. I should have spoken up sooner. If I was more courageous I would have sought you out years ago and warned you. Now you have risked yourself to save me from those cretens, I cannot leave without giving you the truth."

"Well then? What, am I dying or something?"

"No. But she might." Cupid nodded in Alex's direction.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because of me. Years ago, when you were born, the archangels were already aware of your destiny to be Michaels vessel, they wanted to ensure, nothing would get in the way of you saying 'yes' when the time came. They were concerned that you would fight them, if you had someone to fight for. So they came to me."

"Cupid... What did you do to me?"

"I cursed you Dean. At first, I refused. What they asked of me was everything that went against who I am. Then they started killing cupids. My angels. They killed them one by one, I felt the pain and the loss of every single one. 24 cupids died before I gave in."

"Jesus. So what did they ask you? What is this curse?"

"They asked me to make sure you would never find a lasting love. You could fall in love, over and over, but it would never last more than a year."

Everyone was shocked and speechless. They were all aware of Deans feelings for Alex, but now it was right there, being confirmed by Cupid herself and implying that it put Alex in danger. It was a lot to take in. 

"What happens at the end of the year?"

"The recipient of your love, dies."

Dean sat down in the nearest chair slowly, devastation written all over his face.

"Why? Why would they do this?"

"To break you. To give you something good then rip it away. To make you empty inside so you would be an easier target for Michael. And I think, so that if they failed as they did, you would be forced to live this way the rest of your life, I think that was out of spite."

"This curse, is there any way to break it?" 

"Yes. But it's very risky."

"What do I have to do?"

"The hardest thing in the world. Find your soulmate."

"...my soulmate? I have one? Do you know who?"

"Yes you do. And no, I don't. The curse is unique, the archangels demanded it be so, so that you would not be able to lift it with any witch magic. I'm the only one who can lift it."

"Okay, how? Hypothetically, I find my soulmate, then what?"

"One of you has to perform an act of complete sacrifice for the other. When that happens, I will come. I used a piece of my own grace for the spell, so I must willingly gift the unsacrificed the remainder of my grace, and with the seal of a kiss, the curse will be broken."

"A kiss? Really? Are we in freaking Disney Land now?"

"Where do you think all those stories came from Dean? Most love curses are broken with a few words and a kiss. There is a catch however."

"When is there not."

"If you successfully find your soulmate and break the curse, you will share a heaven as soulmates always do. If you never try to break the curse, or if you try but choose the wrong person, you will never find your soulmate in heaven. You will spend eternity incomplete and alone."

"Why would you do it? Give up your grace, become human, just so I don't have to be alone?" 

"I am love, Dean. What they made me do to you, goes against everything I am. I let 24 of my angels die before I gave in, my heart was broken. They died and I cursed you in the end anyway. You have to understand, soulmates are unique. They are not a product of Gods plan, or the angels interference. They happened all on their own, love so pure two people find each other after death. For me, to get in the way of that... Its an abomination. I will gladly give up my grace to right that wrong. I have already chosen my most trusted cupid to take my place and guide my angels. When you are ready, pray to me, and I will come."

"Wait." Dean looked up and straight at Cupid with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Is there any way to save her?" Cupid flittered a glace at Alex, scared and stock still while awaiting her fate.

"Yes. She must leave you, and you must let her. Leaving before the year has passed will prevent the curse reaching her. But there must be no communication of any kind. Nothing at all."

A flutter of wings could be heard for a moment, and Cupid was gone.

Everyone stood around the table for several minutes contemplating the information they were bombarded with. Dean was cursed. Alex was in danger of that curse. They were still all in danger from the Men of Letters eventual retaliation. Dean sat with his head in his hands, knowing what this would have to mean. 

"I'll pack up then." Alex cleared her throat and broke the silence at last.

"You can't go out there, the Men of Letters will be looking for you too." Sam replied.

"I can't stay here either." She purposely avoided looking at Dean.

"If I stay here, I'm damned. If I go, there's a chance." 

Dean cleared his throat and finally lifted his head, plastering on the fake expression he uses when he wants people to think he's okay.

"Yeah, I think leaving would be best."

Alex turned and walked off to her room, packing her things just like she used to. In 10 minutes she was taking the long way through to the garage to avoid seeing anyone, strapping her duffel to the back of her bike and climbing on. She kicked the starter into gear and took one last look behind her to the door, Dean was standing there watching, everything they never said to each other was written all over both their faces. They nodded once at each other, then Alex donned her helmet and took off. 

Dean shut the door after her, walked to his room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Sam said nothing as Dean passed him on his way to the shower room. Dean shut the door behind him calmly, stripped his clothes and started the shower. He sat under the hot water, relishing the familiar burn of the whiskey pouring down his throat. Sam was sure he could hear sobs from the other side of the door, but he would never tell Dean that.


	17. Alex

Alex rode for days, only stopping for fuel, to inhale a burger, or get a couple hours sleep. She didn't even pay attention to the direction she was going, she didn't much care. She drove until she reached a lake in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees except for a small wharf accessible from the road. Alex parked her bike and left her helmet at the nearest tree, taking a slow stroll through the grass and down to the water. Her boots clobbed on the rickety wood as she reached the end of the wharf. Alex looked out over the lake, the emptiness of it reflecting the feeling in her own chest. 

For the first time since she left the bunker, Alex stopped to acknowledge it. She let herself realise she would never have a home again. Never have another family. She would never hear Deans voice again or see his smile. Something snapped deep inside her and she screamed. Alex screamed all the pain and frustration and regret, she heard it echo over the water and she did not stop screaming until she didn't have the strength to anymore. She fell onto her knees on the creaky wood, then too tired to move, curled into a ball and fell asleep there on the wharf. 

The stars were still sparkling on the black water when Alex was kicked awake. 

"You got a death wish or something? You'll freeze out here you know." An old and husky voice accompanied the boot.  
Alex cracked her eyes open to see an elderly woman clad in shawls, drinking from a hip flask while sitting on a fold out camping chair next to her, fishing line twitching in the water. 

"What time is it?"

"It's about half an hour before dawn. You going to be joining me for breakfast?"

"No, no I... I have to go."

"What's so important you can't have breakfast?"

Alex stared at the strange woman incredulously for a moment.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ellie. I live in the cabin a couple of miles that way. And you?"

"Alex. I live nowhere."

"Hunters rarely do." 

Alex whipped her head around in shock, sending pain through her stiff neck. Everything hurt, including her voice.

"How did you..."

"I saw your bike back there. Moved it further into the trees, hope you don't mind. Never know who might come along."

"Are you a hunter?"

"No dear, I'm a wiccan. I used to help hunters, back in the day. These days I just, stick to my cabin, and the lake. I like the quiet."

"Right. Sorry."

"Its okay dear, everyone needs a good belting every now and again. But you really will freeze out here, that leather jacket must be damn good at keeping you warm, but this will help too."

Ellie passed Alex her hip flask, Alex gratefully took a long swig and relished the warmth running down her throat. 

"Mmm. Rum, good choice."

"The fish love it."

"Excuse me?"

"The fish. I come down here every morning at this time, pour a little rum in the water and they all come swimming. See? There's one now."

Alex watched the line go taught and yank about, the end of the rod bending so low she thought it might snap. Ellie didn't seem fazed at all, she simply pulled on the rod gently, then let it relax, repeating the action twice more before slowly reeling in the line. At the end was hooked a fish the size of Alex's duffel bag, thrashing in the open air as Ellie pulled it towards the bucket at her feet and set it down inside. She released the hook from its mouth and tucked it safely around the reel.

"So, breakfast?"

Alex followed the old woman back to her cabin, walking her bike and leaving it under the unused car port. She followed Ellie inside the tree shrouded log cabin, carrying the fish bucket for her. The inside was very homely, it was warm and comfortable, everything an old womans cabin should be in any imagination. 

"A bit dangerous to leave the fire burning while you're out don't you think?" Alex noted.

"It's magically sealed, the heat spreads through the house but the flame cannot. We are perfectly safe."

Alex watched Ellie place her hands over the fish and chant a spell, the dead creature jerked and thrashed until a tiny pile of bones and scales were pulled from the corpse and floated into the waiting trash can. Ellie took the head and tail off and gutted the fish by hand before laying the remaining meat on a tray of vegetables and sliding it into a waiting oven. 

Half an hour later they were sitting next to the roaring fire in the most comfortable chairs Alex had ever sat in, eating their delicious breakfast together. Alex had showered and changed in the meantime, it had been a few days and she was glad of the freshness. None of it however did much to ease the ache that still hollowed her chest, it must have showed on her face because she looked up from her meal to find Ellie staring at her. 

"What?"

"Are they dead, or did they leave?"

"Who?"

"The one you're pining for."

"I left."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"You have a lot you need to talk about."

Alex looked back down at her food. Hating the fish for being blessed with such a simple life. Swim, eat, swim, poop, die. Lucky bastard. She sighed deeply, knowing that Ellie was right.

"He's cursed. Literally. If I stayed I would be dead in a couple of months." 

"Is this something I could help with?"

"Its enochian magic, nothing can be done."

"I'm sorry dear. Was he a hunter too?"

"Yes. Best I ever knew."

"Hmm. I loved a hunter once. She was so strong and fierce, and stubborn."

"What happened to her?"

"What happens to all hunters eventually. The life caught up with her. One day she didn't make it home."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay dear. I know she's waiting for me, up there. Now, there's a bed just down the hall there for you, when you've finished here, you can go chop some more firewood."

Alex stayed with Ellie for weeks. She accompanied her every morning to fish, she used the raspberries from the bushes around the house to bake pie, she chopped wood and kept Ellie company. They shared so many stories around their fireplace they could have written a book. Ellie taught Alex some basic spells and magical tricks that would help better her weapons and hunting strategies. Alex told Ellie all about Dean and Sam and Cas. Especially Dean. The ache never went away, and Alex had to fight with herself every day not to jump back on her bike and ride back to the bunker. One night after dinner, Ellie placed her hand tenderly on Alex's shoulder. 

"If there is a chance to be with him dear, take it. When it comes to love, always take the chance. If you can only be brave once in your life, be brave for love. I did, and I don't regret it. Know that I don't regret one damn minute of it."

Ellie patted her shoulder and wobbled to her room. When Alex went in the next morning to wake her for their fishing trip, the old wiccan was lifeless in her bed. 

Instead of chopping wood for the fireplace that day, Alex chopped it to build a pyre. Instead of eating and drinking with Ellie, she wrapped her body in a sheet, and drank to her memory as her body burned. Alex kept the flask, she knew Ellie was eager to get back to her long lost love in heaven, she would not attatch herself to anything on earth. After that day Alex continued life as normal, normal and alone. Another week passed of fishing, picking berries, chopping wood and drinking by the fireplace.  
Now that she was doing it alone, she couldn't pretend it didn't all remind her of Dean. The pies she baked, she would eat and remember how funny it was watching him stuff his face with pie like a 10 year old. Every morning she remembered the time they all went fishing, just for a break, and Dean hooked a fish so big it dragged him in the water and he lost the fish and his rod. Alex couldn't stop laughing at him so he climbed back on the pier and threw Alex in the water too kicking and screaming. They all ended up soaking wet in the Impala that day, it was a damn good day. Alex was seriously contemplating jumping in the water now and letting the fish eat her when her phone rang. It hadn't rung since she'd left the bunker. The noise made her jump out of her chair and she answered it with her heart already pounding. 

"Hello?"

"Alex? Its Sam. Dean's in trouble, we need your help."

Alex had to work hard to not delve into a full blown panic.

"I'm on my way."

She threw water onto the fire and grabbed her things, kicking her neglected bike into gear as she put on her helmet once again. Alex knew for Sam to call her it was bad, there was fear and nausia churning her gut, but underneath all that, just a tiny glint of hope. She couldn't help the tiny smile that flickered under her helmet, she would get to see Dean again.


	18. Dean

Dean spent the weeks following Alex's departure at the bottom of a bottle. They couldn't risk leaving the safety of the bunker to hunt, so while he would usually take his anger out on some unsuspecting monster or house of ghosts, he was stuck on lockdown, stewing in his own misery. Two weeks in, Mary tried talking to him, against Sam's advice and they ended up with a broken lamp and Dean no closer to sober. 

He knew he needed to slow down, he needed to be on alert for the Men of Letters. But every morning he would wake up with a thumping head, a sickness in his gut that wasn't entirely from the drink, and the aching hollow in his chest that only got slightly number when the bottle was empty. 

He would walk around the bunker and so much reminded him of Alex. The first week he was finding something in the library for Sammy when he spotted her guitar standing against the wall. He reminisced the day she ran into a music store and bought it on their way back from the hunt. Dean had laughed at her rediculous purchase, claiming there's no way she could play guitar. When they arrived back at the bunker she took some time to tune it and get a feel for the strings before playing a perfect rendition of 'Stairway to Heaven'. They ended up drinking and playing all their favourite songs on her guitar, singing terribly and dancing even worse into the wee hours of the night. 

The memory was too much and Dean abandoned his search, resigning to drinking in the back seat of the Impala. He had fantasized about screwing Alex in that back seat so many times. That night he was so miserable he couldn't even get it up to do it himself. 

His next black out was brought on by the pool table in the common room. Sam and Mary were playing a game, passing the time. Dean tried to join in, he really did. Playing the game flashed him back to one of the many times he and Alex were at a bar hustling pool players, they were playing a couple of rich girls, pretty, stuck up brats who would not stop flirting with Dean. He never reciprocated, they bent themselves over backwards, literally, using the pool table to showcase themselves in the most pornographic manner to try and get his attention. A few months ago he would have taken them both in a heartbeat, but that night they looked so undesirable to him next to Alex, her leather scent and give a fuck attitude, those tight jeans in her perfect ass, it all drove him wild. 

He could tell she was getting more and more irritated by the girls' behaviour, and when one of them smacked Dean on the ass as he bent to take a shot, Alex just so happened to knock the girls' drinks to the floor, smashing them in the process. Dean saw what really happened, while the girls were distracted he nabbed the cash from the table and quickly ushered Alex outside. They didn't talk, he walked her to a nearby diner where she went straight to the bathroom. When she got back, he had ordered her a chocolate milkshake and fries, they spent the night taking turns coming up with Chuck Norris jokes. That was the night Dean knew for sure Alex had feelings for him. Dean managed to finish the game with Sam and Mary before almost running to his bed and drinking until he passed out.

Three weeks in and Castiel drove into the bunker, it was the distraction Dean had been praying for.

"Cas! Thank god, what's happening, the big birds upstairs on board or what?"

"Yes, my mission was incredibly successful. Not all of my brothers and sisters were willing to listen to me, but after Cupid showed up and reinforced my argument, they believed me, and we made a plan. Together we eliminated the key leaders and schemers in the Men of Letters ranks, to those that were left, we let them live as a show of mercy, warning them what happens when humans overstep the mark. Your friend Mick Davies was among these, and they have agreed to leave America to the American Men of Letters. I do believe there is a faction however, led by that woman, Toni Bevell, we haven't found them yet but they don't have the money and resources of the organisation, they have been disbanded."

"Wow, so uh, game over huh." 

"I guess so. Though you should all stay on lockdown for a little while longer just to be safe. How are you Dean?"

"Oh yeah, great. I'm just peachey."

"I am sorry, about Alex."

Sam and Mary had been careful not to bring her up in front of him, they glared death stares at Cas for mentioning her by name. 

"Its not your fault Cas." 

Dean tapped him on the shoulder reassuringly as he passed, heading back to his room once again. Even through the fog of liquor his dreams were still lightening blue and smooth skin and a writhing toned body. Then it was her laughing face, beautiful smile, her soft hair in his fingers and her terrible singing. The pain in his chest never started feeling better, if anything it only got worse. 

A fortnight later and Dean wandered out of his room to find some food, it was late and Sam and Cas were sitting in the kitchen having just returned from a hunt. Dean had asked to go but after Sam insisted he would have to leave the bottle behind, Dean declined. Mary had managed to keep Dean busy all day helping restock the bunker with supplies and take down the lockdown warding now that they were safe again. He was about to reward his sobriety with some pie when he heard Cas and Sam talking in hushed tones. 

"...because he's never had a relationship lasting longer than a couple weeks except for Lisa and she just proves the point." Sam's voice came floating out.

"How so?" 

"He was with Lisa for a year, she got stabbed by a demon remember? You healed her?"

"Yes. I also erased her memories of Dean."

"Exactly, I think you both actually saved Lisa that day. She only survived the curse because Dean walked away."

"Makes sense. Do you think he really loved Alex though? Enough to put her in danger?"

"If he wasn't so self destructive he would have tried to break the curse with her. I mean, could you see them from up there?"

Dean couldn't listen anymore, instead of pie his sobriety would be rewarded with a drive, a tank bustingly long drive in his neglected baby with his music as loud as he could bear it. Dean was several miles away when he noticed he was running low on gas and pulled into the next station. What he never noticed however was the black SUV that had been following him discreetly for the past two towns. Dean filled his tank and moved the Impala into the nearest parking spot, leaving his phone on the front seat. After he paid he moved to the back to use the bathroom, his lack of sleep impairing his focus as 2 big guys in suits followed him in. Dean had just zipped up his fly when he was knocked over the back of the head and everything went black. He was dragged through the back door and dumped roughly in the trunk of the SUV, its wheels rolling smoothly back onto the road. 

It was two days and dozens of missed phone calls later that Sam, Cas and Mary got worried enough to trace Deans phone. When they found it sitting in the abandoned Impala with several tickets on the window they really knew something was wrong. Mary went inside the gas station to question the 20 something guy at the cash register while Sam and Cas searched the car. 

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm looking for a missing person, we believe that car out there belonged to him, did you see the driver at all in the last two days?"

"Yeah, I remember that guy, beautiful car. He paid for his gas then went to the bathroom but didn't come back."

"Okay, thank you."

Mary made her way to the bathroom to look around. It looked and smelled the same as any gas station bathroom - unpleasant. When she came back out she noticed the back exit door on her left and stepped out to take a look. An empty spot only big enough for 2 cars, but which opened straight onto the road. Mary had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and almost ran back to the Impala where Cas and Sam were waiting. 

"Boys, I think Dean might have been kidnapped."

Sam hung up from the phone call he was just finishing, his hand clenched tight around it and fury all over his face.

"He was. By Crowley."

"What?!" Cas gasped.

"It seems that faction you told us about, the one led by Bevell, they made a deal with Crowley. They have Dean."

"What do they want?" Mary asked.

"Revenge. Us out of the way. He told me where they're keeping him, he's daring us to go rescue him. They think if they take us out, torture us for a while, they'll get the location of baby Cas, then Bevell will share the spoils of heaven with Crowley." 

"Sam, wherever they're keeping Dean will be crawling with demons, and will probably be warded against me, my grace will be useless."

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay. I know what we have to do. There's only one person we know who's an expert at this kind of thing. I only hope Dean can forgive me." 

Sam turned and paced away from the others a little as he dialled his phone, on the second ring it picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Alex? it's Sam. Dean's in trouble, we need your help."

"I'm on my way."

Sam hung up and returned to the Impala. "Right, I have a spare key, I'll drive this and meet you guys at the bunker."

"Sam," Cas spoke up  
"Was that a good idea? Calling Alex."

"Too late to worry about it now."

Sam roared the engine to life and followed Cas and Mary in Cas' car back onto the road, all of them praying that Dean was in fact just the bait. It would mean he was still breathing.


	19. Die Trying

Alex arrived at the bunker just a few hours after the other three, she was in a state, she hadn't stopped riding except to fill up on gas. Mary insisted she get some rest before they start anything, everyone would need to be at their best to pull this off.  
After some restless sleep, a greasy meal and a shower she joined them in the war room where Cas' planning board had been stripped of everything Kelly Kleine and covered in the information they had on where Dean was.

"Okay, so. We got these pictures from a hunter we know who was in the area and did some scouting for us. From this we know that Bevell and half a dozen of her guys are in the building. Crowley hasn't been seen but he wouldn't be using the front door anyway. The outside has two demons at the door, that's it, but we can assume there's half of hell inside."

"Wait, what's that? Is that a dog?" Alex asked, studying the pictures. "Look, there, and there, there's at least 6 different dogs in these pictures."

"Demons use hellhounds, why would they bother with regular dogs?" Cas asked.

"Because they're not regular dogs." Alex answered. "They must be skin walkers."

"Why would Crowley and Bevell have skin walkers around? That doesn't make sense." 

"Because they know I'm coming." 

Everyone stopped to stare at Alex.

"Think about it, they want to beef up their security at minimal cost to themselves, they want to throw us a curve ball. They think we're gonna charge in there expecting demons, and end up getting ambushed by monsters. All they had to do was let the families know they had found the Cavalry, they probably have monsters of every kind waiting for us in there, just waiting for me. I'll bet my life those two demons at the door are the only ones in the whole building, there to throw us off the scent."

"Alex, be honest with us. Is there a chance we can save Dean?" Sam implored, fixing her with his best puppy eyes.

"Whether there is a chance or not is irrelevant. We'll either save him or die trying. That's all there is to it."

"Good, now we're all on the same page, I have the building schematics here, now we don't know for sure where exactly Dean is being held, but we have three likely rooms here, here, and here. Unfortunately, there's only one door in and out."

"Okay, guns blazing it is then."

"Alex, I don't know if that's the right way to do this."

"The time for Oceans Elevening is over Sam. Any plan we try to come up with, Crowley would have already thought of. You know that asshole is always prepared for everything. He's not gonna be prepared for 4 hunters to walk into a building full of monsters and blow them all to hell."

"And how do we do that?" Mary asked.

"I've learned some new tricks while I was gone. And we're gonna account for everything. We'll need silver, iron, salt, fire, all of it."

"Okay. Let's get to work then."

They spent all day and all night making silver bullets, filling shotgun shells with rock salt, and Alex's arrows with liquid silver as well as crafting specialty grenades that Alex had invented with Ellie. The old wiccan had showed her how to make a sort of explosive hex bag, she would mix the right ingredients to fill the bag with then draw a magical sigil on the bag itself. Alex then drew the same sigil on her hand, she explained to the others that all she had to do was touch the sigil on the bag to her blood to activate it. When she pressed her thumb onto the sigil on her hand, the bag would explode. 

"But how does that help us against monsters who are mostly unhurt by such things?" Cas asked.

"We fill the bags with silver bullets and iron nails, like so, shrapnel bombs hurt everyone, that's the point."

Alex had a sadistic smirk on her face like she couldn't wait to try them out. They finished their work around dawn and all got a couple hours sleep, deciding that attacking during the day was their best bet in case of vampires. They had packed up all their stuff and met at the Impala. When they drove out of the bunker, Sam jumped out to lock the batcave up with the magic key they had gotten from their grandfather. Since opening it the first time they found they didn't need it to get in anymore, but anyone who wanted to get in now would have to have it. He slipped the key in the envelope and drove to a storage unit in town, giving the owner $50 for one unit for 24 hours. He lifted the roller doors and placed the key box in the middle of the floor, shutting it behind him and getting back in the car. The night before, Sam had realised there was a very good chance none of them would make it out alive, so he had called Garth, explaining what was going on. Sam told him that if he didn't call again within 15 hours, they were all dead. He would leave the bunker in Garths hands, and told him where he would be able to find the key. Garth wished them luck, Sam said goodbye when he could hear his friend choking up on the other end of the line. 

With no more last minute stops, the four of them pulled up outside the abandoned building, far enough away they couldn't be seen or heard. Alex donned her sword at her back as well as her bow and arrows, along with a line of bomb bags hanging from a clip on her belt. Sam and Mary had a few monster bombs of their own, their machetes sheathed and shotguns in hand. They all had a pair of holy fire glasses tucked away as well as an angel blade each. 

Sam, Mary and Alex stayed hidden behind some bushes as Castiel walked casually up to the demons at the front door, before they figured out what was happening, Cas went full angel, releasing his true form from the vessel. The three behind the bush closed their eyes as a blinding light filled the yard. When it was safe to look again, there were two dead demons at the door and half a dozen naked men dead around the yard. Sam, Alex and Mary ran to catch up to him, Alex cracked the door open and peeped inside.

"I can't see anything, we'll have to go room by room."

"I can't go in with you, I can feel the warding from out here, I won't be able to step foot through that door." 

"It's okay Cas, just wait out here for us." Sam assured him.

"Good luck. All of you."

They nodded to each other and swung through the door, Alex took point, arrow knocked and ready to draw at a moments notice, Sam and Mary followed with their guns at the ready. They made it to the first room without incident. They took sides to the door, Alex made a small cut on the back of her hand and touched the first bag to it, then nodded to Sam who swung the door open. Six growling heads turned towards them, werewolves, no Dean. Alex tossed the bag into the middle of the room and stepped quickly away to hug the wall in the hallway, then pressed her thumb to the sigil on her palm. There was zero response time, the werewolves didn't have time to make it from the room when the bag exploded and riddled them with silver bullets. 

There was only a yelp to be heard through the bang, then silence. The three checked the room, now painted red. Sam grimaced at the sight, but they didn't have time to be sick since the hall ahead of them was filling with monsters from the other rooms who heard the explosion. Alex pulled four more bags from her belt and wet them all with her blood. She waited until the hall was packed with monsters, all snarling and waiting for the first one to make a move before attacking. 

"On my mark, jump into the room." Alex whispered.

Sam and Mary cocked their guns and nodded. The vampire at the front of the hoard bared its teeth and broke into a run, the other close behind.

"NOW!" Alex shouted. Sam and Mary threw themselves into the red room as Alex rolled the four bags across the floor towards the monsters. Alex flew into the room and slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it. As soon as that first vampire banged on the door, she pressed her sigil again and held the door as it rattled from the explosions. They all waited a moment, breathing heavily in the sudden quiet, before Alex carefully opened the door and peeped out. The hall was made the same colour as the room, but they could already see a few monsters stirring from the floor, faces mutilated but still alive. They all jumped to, Sam and Mary drawing their machetes, Alex unsheathing her sword, and began taking heads off anything that moved. 

When they were done they ran to the end of the hall where it split into two. There was only one room to to the left, as they pondered whether to waste time checking it, they heard Deans voice shouting for Sam. When they opened the door, there was only one figure. A hulking, deformed figure that growled and snapped and kept calling in Deans voice. 

"Wendigo." Sam said, gulping.

"I got this." Mary said, "Go get my boy."

Sam and Alex ran down the opposite hall as Mary and the wendigo attacked each other. 

The next room had five rougarou's eating an overweight man in the middle of the floor, Sam dropped his own monster bomb and kept moving while Alex went back in to douse them with fuel from a flask and throw a lit match on the bodies. Sam opened the next door and immediately fell back against the wall as the butt of a gun met his face. Alex drew and shot the offender in the neck with an arrow before he could raise his gun at her. She helped Sam up and they were met with Toni Bevell, surrounded by four of her henchmen and looking smug as ever. The henchmen all aimed at Sam and Alex.

"Kill them."

They fired, Sam just managed to push Alex out of the way with him but took a bullet in the arm for it. The moment the firing stopped, Alex pulled out another hex bag, bloodied it, rolled it inside and set it off. 

"GRENADE!"

They heard Bevell scream before it went off. Slowly, Sam and Alex got off the floor and took a look inside. Bevell was still alive, the only one. 

"Sam, I'll give you the honours."

Sam picked up a gun from one of the dead henchmen and pointed it at Bevell. 

"You won't win you bastards. You'll all burn in hell!"

Sam smiled at her.

"Screw. You."

He fired the gun, bullseye right in the head. Alex ripped off a piece of cloth from Bevells shirt and tied it around Sam's arm over the bullet wound. They went room to room, keeping pace and staying the course. The more wretched, animalistic monsters like the rougarou never thought to come investigate the noise, but the vampires and jinn would pile into the halls to attack, and Sam and Alex would have to fight their way out. The two of them battled like they never had before, Alex ran out of arrows and drew her sword instead. Soon after slicing the head off a ghoul her sword was caught mid swing and snapped in two. She didn't know which momster did it but they paid for it.

While they made their way, Mary slashed and ran from the wendigo, drawing it near the entrance. She had nothing to set it on fire with, but Cas could. After being slashed many times and bleeding severely, Mary finally made it outside where the wendigo followed. She shouted for Cas the moment she hit fresh air and the wendigo was dead just beyond the doorstep, burned to a crisp by holy light. Mary fell to the ground, losing consciousness fast. Cas bent over her and placed a hand on her abdomen, a bright light erupting from his fingers. In a moment Mary's wounds were healed, but now the both of them sat panting and exhausted.

"That was the last of my grace I could use for today, if anyone else is in critical condition I won't be able to heal them."

"All we can do is wait."

Sam and Alex got to the last door. Alex was limping from a slash to her thigh from a kitsune, Sam had a black eye and they were both coated in blood, both theirs and otherwise. Alex opened the door. It was empty, except for two men. Crowley stood at the back of the room behind a chair. Strapped to the chair was Dean, he was unconscious but alive. 

"Well done Katniss, you won the hunger games. Well, almost. My pets here are very hungry."

As he spoke, Sam and Alex realised the room wasn't empty, they could heat breathing and low growling from all over the room. 

"Hellhounds." Sam said.

"Perceptive as always moose."

"Why didn't you just take Dean, or kill him? Why the game?" Alex asked.

"Well, with Brevell dead, I have no access to the spells that would allow me to run heaven, as for Lucifers brat, I can find that on my own. You lot are too dangerous to keep alive just for interrogation purposes. So really, I have no need of you. If I have no need of you well..."

Crowley smirked and waved, 

"Ta ta."

Just like that he was gone. Sam and Alex could feel the hounds watching them, waiting for any sudden moves. Slowly, so slowly they both pulled out their holy fire glasses, Alex cursed when she saw hers were smashed, broken in one of the fights. Sam put his on.

"Jesus." He whispered.

"How many?" 

"About 10, I think."

"Shit. How many monster bombs you got left? I'm out."

"Three. But we can't let them off without killing Dean."

"I know. Give them to me."

"Alex-"

"Trust me, okay. Hand them over."

Sam reluctantly pulled off his last three bombs and placed them slowly in Alex's hand. She touched them all to her wound, one of many now. 

"What're you gonna do?"

"Only one of us can be able to see them, so I need you to cover me as best you can, just get me to Dean, keep them focused on us so they don't go for him. When I reach him, get to cover."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Sam raised his gun and saw the closest hound raise his heckles.

"Alex now!"

Sam shot the heckled dog full of rock salt as Alex broke into a run. He cocked it and shot again at the next nearest one, Alex ran between them, she stumbled and screamed as four large gashes appeared along her back. More and more appeared as she moved, blood spraying and Alex screaming, but she never stopped moving forward and Sam kept shooting. When she reached the chair, Alex threw the three bags behind her into the centre of the room, Sam ducked behind the wall and Alex threw herself over Dean, curling her body around his. He looked up at a pair of familiar fire blues, filled with pain and relief, squeezing shut as a set of jaws clamped around her leg. 

"Alex?" He asked, dazed.

"It's okay Dean, I got you."

Alex curled herself around him tighter and pressed the sigil. The explosion was mixed with the sounds of yelping as the remaining hounds were blown away. Black blood was everywhere, Sam peeped around the corner and saw Alex slung over the chair. Dean was shocked awake by the bang, he was looking imploringly at Alex's face, trying to figure out what was going on, why she was there. Then she looked up at him, smiled, and slumped to the floor. It was only then that Dean saw what Sam had seen. Alex's back was shredded. There were numerous wounds on her front but among the claw lacerations and deep bites were about two dozen nails buried deep along her back and legs, all the bare skin was burned and steaming. It seemed the hounds took the brunt of the blast, but what it had done to Alex was horrific. 

Sam ran forward and cut Dean free. Dean dropped to his knees, craddling Alex in his arms. 

"No, no no no! Sammy what the hell happened?!"

"It was her choice Dean." Sam looked on sadly, wishing he could have spared Dean this pain. Dean pressed two fingers to her pulse point and bent his ear to her mouth.

"Sammy." Dean looked ahead, hope suddenly alight in his face.

"Sammy she's still breathing."

"Cas is outside, let's go!"

Dean lifted Alex as carefully as he could, avoiding the nails where possible. Sam led the way and the two ran through the halls, Dean glancing uneasily at the carnage and wondering what the hell happened.

The three burst through the front door, nearly tripping on the wendigo corpse lying over the threshold.

"Dean!" Cas and Mary exclaimed together. They were quickly taken aback however at the sight of Alex in Deans arms. 

"Cas heal her! Now!"

Cas and Mary shared a regretful look,

"I can't."

"What?! Why not?!" Dean shouted.

"I healed Mary, after she fought off the wendigo. I've got nothing left."

"No. No this can't be happening. Alex, Alex stay with me." 

Dean slumped to the ground, craddling Alex and smeared in her blood as her life quickly slipped away from her. 

"I just got you back. You can't leave again. Please.” Dean begged with tears in his eyes. Cas and Mary stood back, barely holding themselves together. Sam stepped towards Dean carefully,

"Dean, there might be a way to save her."

"How Sammy, huh? She's too far gone now."

"Pray."

"To who? God? He's gone Sam!"

"Not God, Cupid."

Dean fell silent and whipped his head around, all eyes focused on Sam. 

"She willingly sacrificed herself for you, that's the first step to breaking the curse right? If Alex is your soulmate, maybe this can save her." 

Dean didn't want to believe, didn't want to feel that all consuming crush if his brother was wrong. If he was wrong. He looked down again at Alex's face, her eyes were closed. In that moment he knew he would do anything to see those electric blues just one more time. Dean closed his eyes and prayed.


	20. Soulmates

Dean hadn't even opened his eyes again before a flutter of wings was heard, and Cupid appeared beside him, tall and majestic as always. 

"Help me. Please, heal her."

"There is no point Dean."

"What? Of course there's a point she's dying!"

"I told you, no more contact or the curse would come after her. Even if I healed her now, she would be dead in a week."

Dean shook his head hopelessly.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Are you sure Dean? Remember, you only get one chance."

"I'm sure."

"Good luck."

Cupid lifted her head, her eyes began to glow and she opened her mouth, the light poured from it in a silent scream, snaking its way to Dean. Dean almost dropped Alex as the angel's grace streamed into his mouth, making his whole body glow. Once the grace had left Cupid entirely, she no longer gave off the same powerful aura she had before. She was still tall and strong, but her bow and quiver were gone, instead of an awe inspiring angel she was a beautiful, human woman. Dean now glowed the beautiful blue-white of the grace. With a new calm about him, he gently cupped Alex's face with his free hand, turning it towards him, and with all the love he had in his heart, Dean leaned down and kissed her. 

It mirrored the last kiss Alex had given him at the bunker, gentle and passionate at the same time, slow and simple, with so much love behind it Dean never wanted to stop. The glow about Deans body passed between them, it spread through Alex and intensified, soon it was so bright that everyone but Cas had to look away. When the light died down, Dean broke off the kiss and looked Alex over. All her wounds were healed, she was breathing steadily, and when he found his way to her face again, her blue eyes were looking back at him. 

"Dean? What happened?"

"Everything. Everything happened."

And that was all he could answer before pulling her in for another kiss, fierce and full of relief. Full of promises for the future that now belonged to them. 

"Congratulations Dean. I wish you both the greatest joy in this life and after. For now, I look forward to seeing what this world has to offer an old angel."

Cupid smiled at them all and walked away, her greatest regret rectified she could now live in peace.  
Dean helped Alex to her feet and held her hand as they all walked slowly back to the Impala.

"So, the curse?"

"Gone."

"You broke it?"

"We broke it."

They smiled at each other, snapped from their bliss by the truck being popped open. Cas and Mary took out four billies full of fuel. 

"You guys stay here and rest, me and Cas will burn the place down, gotta get rid of all those bodies somehow."

"Sam, I'll have my power back in a few hours, I'll heal you then."

"No problem Cas, I've had worse."

Sam was clearly in pain, despite the brave face, but he was right, he'd had worse. Cas and Mary walked off, they were careful to douse every body and every room of the building with fuel, emptying all the billies before standing at the doorway and tossing a lit match inside. They walked back to the car where the others were waiting, Dean slid into the driver seat, Alex next to him and the others in the back. They drove away with the building in high flames in the background. Sam directed Dean to the storage unit where they picked up the key, Sam calling Garth to reassure him everything was okay. 

The drive was silent, when they got back to the bunker, Cas and Mary helped Sam tend to his wounds while Dean grabbed Alex's hand and led her quietly to his bedroom. 

"So. What you did back there. That was really stupid."

"Yeah."

"And really brave."

"Mostly stupid."

"Thank you."

"I told you before I'd always come back for you. What do you remember, from your time with Crowley?"

"Was it Crowley who took me? Nothing, I was unconscious the whole time, one minute I was taking a leak at a gas stop, the next I was waking up with you over me."

"You were kidnapped, gone for days, that can all be explained later though, its over now."

"Okay. So what now then?"

"I don't know. Doesn't this mean we're... You know."

"Soulmates? Yeah, it does. It doesn't mean you have to stay though, if you don't want to. We're gonna be stuck together in Heaven so I'll understand if-"

Dean's rambling was cut off when Alex surged forward and pressed their mouths together. That was all the confirmation Dean needed that Alex wasn't going anywhere, they could be together, and would be together still when they died. Right at that moment, in that room with just the two of them, everything was perfect. 

Dean took Alex's hand once again and led her from the room to the showers. Once inside he locked the door and tuned the water on. As the room started steaming up they slowly stripped the clothes from each other, lips never stopping and hands always roaming. They stepped under the hot spray and Dean spent as long as he wanted washing Alex's smooth, tight body with his hands as his mouth worshipped her neck and her lips. He relished her moan when he slipped two fingers inside her, pressing her back against the tiled wall and leaning down to nip and kiss at her heaving breasts. 

Alex ran her fingers through his short hair, grabbing at what she could. When he brought his head back up to kiss her she ran her hands over his bulging muscles, losing her mind at how badly she wanted him. Having had enough, she pulled Deans fingers from her and dropped to her knees, running her nails over his taut chest and abs. Without hesitation she gripped the base of his shaft with one hand and brought it to her mouth, she just licked the head at first, swirling her tongue around the slit to drive him crazy before plunging all the way down, taking him all in right to the back of her throat. He groaned loudly at the sensation of it, and bent over slightly with the effort to stand as she started moving back and forth, rolling her tongue each time and building him up quickly. 

Soon enough he cupped her face and pulled her gently off, helping her to her feet. Dean was panting as he desperately pressed his mouth to hers, not giving a single damn where she had just been. As they kissed he spread her legs and lifted her against the wall, he lined up his aching hard cock and plunged into her, all the way with one thrust. She was so tight and warm and wet he had to concentrate on not coming right away. Dean held her up by her ass as he thrust into her over and over, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, clutching his hair, foreheads pressed together as they moaned. 

"Dean, look at me."

Dean opened his eyes and his emerald green and her electric blue bore into one another, creating that lighting and fire that had flowed through their bodies the last time. This time there was more. This time there was no doubt, no worry hanging over them. They knew now they were meant for each other, and not even death would keep them apart. This time they knew what they had, what they were to each other, neither of them had to say the words that were hanging between them as they came together, Alex clenching around Dean at the same time he released into her. 

They came down from their high slowly, holding each other and kissing sweetly. When they decided the water couldn't have much heat left, they got out and wrapped towels around themselves. They found their way back to Deans room, neither bothered getting dressed. They simply dropped their towels and slipped into bed, holding each other serenely. They were both asleep in minutes. 

 

Roughly a year later, Sam was gathering everyone in the bunker kitchen. Alex and Dean sat together as they always did, Mary and Cas next to them. Sam looked nervous as he wrung his hands and sweat beaded his forehead.

"So, I've asked you all here because I have some pretty big news. Dean, do you and Alex remember about 2 months ago, we went on a hunt for a demon, we saved that woman, Olivia?"

"Yeah, I remember that." Alex answered.

"Pfft, yeah, I remember you two getting on really well, right Sammy." 

Dean smirked suggestively and winked at his little brother.

"Well, actually, that's the thing. After... that night, I gave her my number in case another demon came looking for her again."

"Okay, and?" Dean asked.

"And... She's pregnant."

Silence in the room.

"She called me last week, said its definitely mine."

Dean slowly got up from his chair and walked over to Sam. Sam stood stock still, not knowing what reaction to expect. Suddenly Dean broke out in the biggest grin he'd ever had and threw his arms around his brother. Sam broke with relief and hugged Dean back.

"Sammy, you're gonna be a dad!"

"I know! Ugh, it hasn't really, sunk in yet. But I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think I'm gonna try and leave hunting behind. Every time anything supernatural is around kids, it screws them up. Me and Olivia don't know each other very well, but we're willing to give it a try in light of the circumstances. If things don't work out between us I'd still like to be there for my kid, give him as normal a life as I can."

Sam was expecting some kind of argument from Dean, instead, Dean just looked to Alex who nodded, the two exchanging a silent conversation.

"I think that's a good idea Sammy."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I mean, us and dad are hunters, before that we were Men of Letters going back generations. If everything we've been through to try and make this world safer, means that your kid gets to be the first Winchester in centuries to have a normal, apple pie life, it's all worth it."

Sam was almost in tears at Deans words, Mary too was getting glassy eyed as she got up to give Sam a long hug. Castiel shook Sam's hand,

"Congratulations Sam, you'll make a wonderful father."

"Thanks Cas."

Alex came last to hug Sam, 

"I get to be favourite aunt, deal?" She whispered in his ear.

Sam laughed and pulled away,

"Deal."

 

Seven and a half months later, Dean, Alex, Cas and Mary were standing around, pacing impatiently outside a hospital room. At 4.30am, Sam came out, clad in scrubs and carefully cradling a tiny bundle in his arms. 

"Guys, meet Robert Dean Winchester. Bobby, meet your family." 

They a swooned over the new life, Mary getting the honour of first cuddle. Dean held the baby the longest, talking to him about the kind of car he's gonna help him build when he's old enough to drive it, and making sure his geek of a dad doesn't corrupt him with his terrible music. After Sam first announced the pregnancy, Dean and Alex had talked about kids, and mutually agreed without argument that it wouldn't happen. 

After the death of her boys, Alex had never wanted any kids again, she even paid a wiccan at one point many years ago to put a sterilization spell on her just to be safe. She also felt she was getting on in age and by the time her and Dean would be ready for them it would be too late.   
Dean had always thought about kids but now he was a little older, he loved his life, he would have to give up hunting, but hunting was in his blood and it would always itch at him if he tried. 

Both agreed they loved their life as it was, with Sam and Cas and Mary, hunting and living at the bunker and loving each other. Sometimes when they wanted a break they would drive out to Ellies cabin, just the two of them. They would spend a couple weeks out there fishing and laughing and making love. They went to concerts and played guitar and sang terribly on long drives they took just because they could. They agreed wholeheartedly they would never have kids, but they would spoil the crap out of Sam's.

When Bobby was 2 years old, Olivia got pregnant again. Turned out her and Sam got on tremendously, when she told him the news, Sam proposed on the spot. Inside a fortnight, Sam, Dean, Alex and Cas found themselves in Vegas for Sam's bachelor party. Alex had argued that she shouldn't attend but Sam insisted, 

"Since when is anything in our lives done the normal way? Besides, you're more fun than Dean."

Alex laughed and gave in, promising not to tell Dean he said that.  
Late into the night and Sam was hanging off Cas, slurring about how Cas was his favourite angel and asking what earth looked like before trees existed. Dean pulled Alex aside on the street, both of them only slightly drunk and pulled a box out of his pocket. 

"I know this isn't romantic or anything, but you've never been one to worry about that, so."

Dean opened the box to reveal two gold bands. He looked Alex in the eye, emotion building quickly for the both of them.

"Gold doesn't kill anything. You always carry your knives, I always carry my gun. But these will be the only things we always have, that's there just because we want them to be. I know we're going to be together forever, I want us to wear these to remind us both that just this once, it's something we chose. Its something we just wanted, more than anything. And I want to show you how much I truely love you. Alex, will you have a tacky Vegas wedding with me?"

Alex burst out laughing and crying at the same time. It was the first time Dean said I love you.

"Yes!"

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." 

 

Not long after, Sam and Olivia tied the knot in a small church wedding, Olivia didn't really have any family so she embraced Sam's, and they embraced her in turn. She was a doctor at the local hospital and supported Sam when he went back to law school. They managed to be both successful and happy, though they never lied to Bobby or his little sister Charlie about Sam's previous life, and when they were old enough, Sam showed them the bunker where Dean, Cas and Alex still lived. Mary moved out once Dean and Alex returned from Vegas married, saying it was time she have a place of her own.

Bobby decided on having a normal life, and when a certain Sheriff Mills heard that a young Winchester boy wanted to be a police officer, a training spot opened up with his name on it.   
Charlie fell in love with the lore and history of the Men of Letters, Sam, Dean and Alex trained her in hunting to be safe but she spent most of her time learning all there was to learn in the bunker and advising other hunters. 

One day, 15 years after she came back from the dead, Mary addressed the family, telling them all she was feeling her age. She was almost too old to hunt anymore and Mary being Mary, she had no intention of wasting away like that, she wanted to go out like a real hunter. 

"I've been blessed with a second chance at being able to watch my boys and my grandchildren grow the last few years. I'm gonna die soon anyway, I'm gonna do it on my own terms."

"Mom, what're you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna close the gates of hell. Like Sam tried to do a long time ago."

There were some tears and sad embraces that day, but nobody argued with her, they all knew better than to try. Sam, Dean, Alex and Cas were all there and helped her through every trial. She trapped a hellhound and bathed in its blood. She went to hell and rescued Adam from the cage, sending him back to heaven where he belonged. When she completed curing a demon, she said a tearful goodbye to her 3 sons and daughter before keeling over in Deans arms, peaceful and at rest. 

The ground shook and the sky rumbled, lightning struck the earth and all over the world were reports of volcanoes erupting and people collapsing as black smoke poured from their bodies, burning into the ground. Every single demon on earth had been sent to hell, and they were trapped there for all eternity. Alex and Dean set themselves to finding the back door, if heaven still had one door open when it suffered the same spell, it would stand to reason that hell would have one too. They found it in the basement of a Deli in New York, they set a series of spells around the door so that anytime a demon passed through, it would be trapped and a number of local hunters alerted, much the same way the British Men of Letters do. 

Dean and Alex sat on the hood of the Impala after their successful mission, watching the sunset.

"She's happy up there you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna miss her anyway."

"Me too."

Alex passed Ellie's old flask, always full of rum, and they sat back until the stars came out.


	21. Epilogue

Dean and Alex were eating some fresh baked cherry pie, reclining in their camping chairs and enjoying the view over the lake from the deck of Ellie's cabin. Their peace was interrupted by a flutter of wings, and they turned to see Cas smiling at them proudly. 

"Cas?! You're flying?!" Dean jumped from his chair and embraced his brother.

"Yes, I got my wings back."

"How?" Alex asked. 

"It's a long story. Basically Lucifer escaped the cage again, he went after Castiel Kleine but was met instead with his husband, Jesse. You remember Jesse, Dean."

"Wait, the half demon kid?" 

"That's the one. It seems even with a tiny trace of his power left, it was enough to draw the two of them together. They had been living quite peacefully for some years on a vineyard in rural Italy. When Lucifer showed up, Jesse killed him. When I discovered this, I convinced Charlie to let me give Cas his grace back. It belongs to him, and the danger has passed now. As thanks, he healed my wings. I can now fly in and visit you more often." 

"That'd be great Cas, thanks. And congrats."

"Thank you Dean. I must go now, being a guardian to the Winchesters is a full time job." 

He gave a Dean a cheeky smirk before he dissapeared in a gust of wind. Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

"Smart ass."

"Did you want to go see Sam tonight? Catch him up on the news."

"Yeah sounds good, I'll let Ash know we need a door, we can all meet at the Roadhouse. First things first though."

Dean drew Alex in for a sweet and suggestive kiss, she smelled like leather and tasted like pie, his favourite blue eyes and soft lips smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and led him into their eternal home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Dean and Alex left everything to Sams kids. Bobby got the bike, Charlie got the Impala, it joined the ranks of classic cars collected in the bunker garage. It became a tradition that when the senior Winchester died, the car got passed down to their successor. No descendant could become a member of the Men of Letters without showing they could look after and full restore a classic car. A full collection of the Winchester Gospel written by Carver Edlund sat in pride of place under a locked glass case in the war room. Next to it was the autobiography of Sam Winchester, completed just 6 months before his death. Mary found John in heaven, he laughed when she told him that he was right all along, that Dean had fallen for Alex has he predicted, it had just turned out to be a good thing.


End file.
